Butterflies & Boundaries
by MyTwiDreams
Summary: What teenager doesn't have a crush on their teacher at least once in their life? For me it wasn't any different. Now, that I'm a teacher myself I'm working under my former crush. Unfortunately, Ms. Swan is still as cold and strict to me as she used o be back then. /femslash/ Bellice/ AH/ BDSM themes
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome to my new story, my dear readers. I hope you haven't forgotten about me completely. I missed writing for you so much. Let's see how much you're going to like this fic. I'm excited for it.

Yes, this is BDSM themed. If that doesn't float your boat, feel free to leave. You've been fairly warned. Also, I don't have personal experience with the lifestyle. So, this story is definitely not a how-to on BDSM relationships. It's supposed to be entertaining, nothing more.

Shameless pimping section – I've been nominated in the TwiFic Fandom Awards. Please, take a moment to visit their site and vote for me. I'd appreciate it a lot.

This chapter is dedicated to Leslie for always having my back and being an amazing friend and reader.

***1***

_**Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.**_

_**(Oscar Wilde)**_

My skin is on fire. I suppress a whimper by pressing my lips together. She told me to remain silent. I'm determined to obey the order. That's when another droplet of sizzling hot wax lands on sensitized flesh.

I moan and this unwanted reaction is instantly met by the slapping of the riding crop against my left buttock.

"Be quiet," her voice whispers into my ear. She tugs harshly on the ponytail of my long black hair. "If you mess up, you won't get to come tonight. Don't you want to come, little pet?"

I press my lips tightly against each other, determined not to mess up a second time. I want to come. Hell, I need to come so badly, it's hurting more than the wax being poured all over me. I take slow deep breathes and try to concentrate fully on the sensations that are spreading through my body. She replaces the candle with a cube of melting ice. My skin prickles when it is moved slowly over my breasts and down to my belly. Then it glides up again to my right nipple, making it pebble into a hard nub, begging to be bitten.

A shiver runs through me as I wait for the next drop of wax to hit me. The anticipation is overbearing. That's the reason why I love being blindfolded so much. It's beyond exciting not to know what is about to happen next. What she's going to do to me next.

For a split second I feel raw pain as the hot wax drizzles over my bare sex. But a moment later, her breathe is pleasantly cold on me. Pleasure and pain are often so very close.

I'm barely able to hold back from making noises, while my Domme starts a teasing game of touching my sex with cold ice, hot wax and her own velvety tongue that flickers against my clit.

Her command, whispered huskily against my dripping pussy makes me quiver. Finally, she's giving me permission to release.

"Come for me, little pet. Let me hear you."

A throaty groan leaves my lips. I tremble and fall over the edge as my climax hits me. Shudders of pleasure rush through me. When I come back from my height, the light above my head blinds me.

Jane has removed the silk scarf around my head. The playtime is over. Jane can switch from Domme mode back to Jane mode faster than a light switch being turned on and off.

"Welcome back, Ali,"

She unties my wrists and rubs her fingertips gently over the skin. Then she kisses my shoulder.

"You did well." Jane praises. "I'm beyond sorry this is our last time. You're going to miss me and my little chamber of pain when you're in Seattle."

I nod my head, taking the black robe she hands to me to put it over my shoulders. Of course, I'm going to miss her. I don't do well at socializing with people. It could be months until I find any new friends and even longer to find someone I'd be comfortable to play with. For Jane it will be easier to find a substitute for me.

"You'll find another Sub soon." I tell Jane, wrapping my arms around myself. I feel lost. Physically I'm satisfied, but mentally I'm empty. It's like my energy has been drained from my soul.

Jane's red-tinted mouth twitches. "The others are just cunts to me. You are special."

Am I? I ask myself full of doubts. Jane has been fond of me since the first time she saw me in my uncle's office in the hospital. Her father had just decided to buy the whole place. Normal people buy Aspirin when they feel sick. Rich fuckers, like Jane's father Aro just buy themselves their very own hospital. I have to give her credit for being pretty down-to-earth for someone who comes from a background like that. Jane is my friend. I'm hers. We are what they would call friends with benefits in the vanilla world.

Maybe it's because we're both dainty and below the five foot mark. She's a feisty thing with an angelic face and the heart of a demon. I've watched her command men who were three heads taller than her. I love everything I learned from serving her. I learned a lot about what I want; perhaps even more about the opposite. It's good to have limits. It's what makes us human.

"Are you thirsty?" Jane asks me, standing up from the edge of the bed. "I'll get you something to drink."

This is the part that I like about being with Jane. How she's all soft after we played. How she cares about me. It makes me feel, not loved but cherished.

"Thank you." I mumble, lifting the green glass bottle of water to my lips. It's only then that I'm realizing how thirsty I am. With several greedy gulps, I empty the bottle and place it on the nightstand next to me.

"Are you nervous about your new job? I bet you are."

I shake my head. "I'm not."

Liar, I scold myself. Whom are you trying to fool? You've been so nervous, that you went and bought four different outfits to wear on your first day.

"Good." Jane states. "There is no need to be nervous. You're going to be a great teacher."

"I hope, I'll become one." I state. "Did you like the teachers at your school?"

Jane frowns. "I was home-schooled most of the time. My father hired some ancient bitch from Italy who used to spank me when I made a mistake. I hated her. Sometimes, when I whip a Sub, I imagine it's Renata whose ass I'm turning pink."

I peel a dried piece of wax from my forearm. "I'm sorry about that. Hitting children is a medieval form of punishment."

Jane leans over and pulls the hairband from my ponytail. "A little pain can be nice now and then. Trust me, I deserved the spankings. I was a spoiled little brat as a girl." She tells me with a proud smile on her face. "Now, do you want to get your goodbye present?"

She doesn't wait for me to respond. Jane knows that I don't like it when she spends money on me. That makes me feel, like I don't have anything to give back to her.

For a moment I think she's given me a credit card when I open the envelope. Then I read the words, Swan Dungeon, on it and shake my head. This so-called Dungeon is something a bit too exclusive for me. I've visited their website. The membership fee is more than I'm going to make in three months as a teacher. Jane must be crazy. Why is she doing this?

"I can't accept this." I protest. "It's too much money."

"You can and you will." Jane demands in a voice that doesn't allow any backtalk. "I want you to have a safe place to play when you're in Seattle. The thought of you meeting up with some freak, you met online, makes me cringe."

Now, I smile. I smile because she worries for my safety. Jane's a good friend. She'd be an even better Domme for someone who loves pain as much as she does.

My skin starts itching and I go upstairs to take a hot shower. Here I scrub off the traces of wax, sweat and sex. When I walk down the stairs again, Jane is already dressed fully and waves with her car keys.

I've told her several times now, that it's not necessary to drive me back to my apartment. Still, Jane insists on it, claiming that public transportations are not safe. If she knew I'm going to ride to school by using them, she'd probably bought me my own car too.

Of course, I could have simply gotten a small apartment on campus. It would have been much easier, also cheaper. The point is I don't want to live at school. Not again.

"Are you tired?" Jane asks looking over to me. "You look it."

"I'm just a bit worried about the job. It will be strange to return to my former school as a teacher."

Jane chuckles and runs her fingernails over the steering wheel. "You should have let me gotten you that job at Alec's school."

"St. Meyer's is the place I want to teach at." I tell Jane, tugging on the sleeves of my leather jacket. "It's a good school." I lean back against my seat and sigh. "I just hope they have nicer teacher there now."

Jane nods her head. "I'm sure you were a teacher's pet as a student. Everyone loved you."

In my head I hear the deep voice of my former history teacher yelling at me. History was my only bad class. It was all because of her. Miss Swan. The soulless, cruel, merciless, Miss Swan that made my young heart feel all kinds of funny back then. I remember how the sound of her voice alone managed to make my skin tingle. I hated her being so strict to me but on the other hand I loved it. My body loved it, reacting with instant moistness between my thighs whenever she spoke to me.

Much later in my life, when I had discovered the dark magical world of pleasure and pain that is BDSM I learned to understand my reaction to Miss Swan a lot better.

There are two kinds of people in the world, those who make the rules and those of us who obey them. I've always belonged more in the second category. I wanted to please Miss Swan and studied harder for her class than for any other I had. But her presence made me so nervous that I could barely remember my own name when she asked me a question. I bet she thought I was just stupid or lazy, probably a combination of all two.

"We're there." Jane says, killing the engine in front of her tattoo shop. "It's time to get you your second present."

"A tattoo?" I ask, my eyes widening. "You said you don't mark your Subs permanently."

She laughs while she opens the door and climbs out of the Porsche. "You're not my Sub anymore, remember?"

I step out into the frosty night, shivering instantly from the cold that makes my skin pimple into goose bumps. Jane's a true artist with ink and needle. Her works are beautiful. I've been trying to talk her into creating a tattoo for me for several months now. She always said no. I don't know what has changed her mind all so suddenly.

We enter the shop and Jane pulls two bottles of beer from the fridge in the corner of the small room. Aro doesn't know that she prefers working here instead of in the fancy place he bought for her in a much better part of town. The shop here is small and dark, much like Jane herself.

"Now, where would you like to get your tattoo?" she asks, slapping her flat hand swiftly against my ass. "Here perhaps?"

I shake my head and tell Jane that I don't want to get a tattoo on my backside, neither one on my tits, my abdomen or my ankle. Instead, I pull up the sleeve of my shirt and point to my wrist. An innocent place for a tattoo on my not so very innocent body.

"Here, that's where I want to get the tattoo. Is that okay?"

"It's perfect." Jane assures me before making me sit down on the chair across from her tattoo machine. Her delicate fingers are cold when she places them on my skin to hold me still. I watch fascinated how she draws the form of a butterfly on my wrist. Its wings are bleeding.

"Do you like it like that or do you want any changes?"

"No, it's fine like that. I loved it. But why's my butterfly bleeding?"

Jane shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. You need to find out yourself. It's your butterfly. Not mine." The tattoo machine vibrates when she turns it on. "Now, lean back and try to relax. This may hurt just a little."


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back to the second chapter of my story. Thanks to those of you who take the time to review. It means a lot to me. Without your support, I would give up.

Today's update is dedicated to **Crazy Heart 101**. I know, I'm too late, but – Happy Late Birthday to you. Thanks for all your kind words. They really helped me a lot when I felt down.

_****2****_

_**Don't waste your love on somebody who doesn't value it**_

_**(William Shakespeare)**_

It's already dark outside when my train finally reaches its destination. I feel sore from sitting on the uncomfortable seat for hours. After a much shorter taxi ride I'm standing in front of the huge apartment house where I rented a one-bedroom place. It's cold inside when I open the door. I don't like it here.

First thing I do after locking up behind me is closing the windows. Then I turn on the thermostat. My boxes are already stapled into a corner. They've been delivered here earlier today. I'm going to unpack them tomorrow after school. Right now, I'm too exhausted.

My stomach rumbles, reminding me that I haven't eaten anything since breakfast. There's an untouched apple in my handbag that I pull out to nibble it halfheartedly. I make a mental note to do some grocery shopping as soon as possible. If the food at St. Meyer's is as bad as I remember it, there is no way I'm going to eat that nasty stuff in the school cafeteria.

I force myself to remove my make-up and take a quick hop under the shower. It's one of those old-fashioned showerheads that can only switch between hot and icy cold. Afterwards, I braid my hair as I'm way too lazy to blow-dry it now.

With a sigh, I plop on the mattress and pull the thick blanket over my head. I feel lonely. The apartment is ugly. But I've lived in much worse places before. Most of the time, I'll be at school anyway, I try to comfort myself. Still, there is no way to make me feel at home here. The grey concrete walls, the curtain-less windows and the view right at a graffiti-smeared wall of the building next to mine, remind me what this is. It's just a place to crash and shower, but little more. This is not a home. It's not a place, you long to come back to after a day at work.

Wrapping my arms around my torso, I drift into deep sleep. It gets interrupted way too soon by the loud buzzing of my alarm. First thing I notice after a blink in the mirror is that my hair is a useless mess of tangled curls. Crap, why didn't I blow-dry it last night? I'm so stupid. There is not enough time to wash it again, so I try my best by pinning it up into a bun. I hate wearing it up. It draws attention to my ears and those aren't exactly my best feature.

I hold my grey and my brown cardigans up. They both looked way nicer in the shop. Maybe it's the light inside the apartment. Instead of wearing either one of them, I grab my security outfit, consisting of a white silk blouse and a black jacket.

You can do this, I tell myself, when I apply a bit of nude-colored lipstick on my mouth. I grab my bag and rush outside. Riding to school by subway is less fun than I expected it to be. It's crowded and people are so goddamn rude. Some jerk spills his coffee over my blouse and doesn't even apologize for it. Great, now, I have to wear my scarf the entire day to cover up the stain. Nobody apart from my uncle thinks that scarfs are trendy fashion accessories.

When I arrive at school, my feet are already hurting. Tomorrow, I need to remember to bring my sneakers for the walk here. On my way to the headmaster's office I'm greeted by a tall woman with cute white-framed glasses. She smiles kindly and holds out her hand, introducing herself as Angela Weber.

"You must be Mary Alice Brandon, the new literature teacher. Welcome to St. Meyers. I hope you're going to like it here."

"Thank you," I mumble, shifting from my left foot to the right one and back again. "Is Mr. Caius in his office?"

Miss Weber, who insists, I'm to call her Angela informs me that the headmaster has stepped back two weeks ago.

"Mary Alice, would you like me to show you around a bit? Our new headmistress is more of a night owl. She never comes here before ten."

I lean back against the curtain behind me. Dust trickles down on my nose, making me sneeze. Don't they force the students to clean the place anymore?

"Just Ali, please," I tell Angela. "Mary Alice is such an terribly old-fashioned name."

Angela smiles again. She's the kind of person that always smiles, whether they mean it or not. I follow her around, noticing how much the house has changed since my school days. Everything is much older. The students who pass us by aren't wearing the terrible plaid school uniform.

She escorts me to my class room and wishes me good luck. It's probably meant to be nice, but it only results in making me more nervous than I already am. My palms are sweating when I pull down the door handle and step inside.

Twenty pairs of curious eyes are on me, making me feel awfully uncomfortable. My voice cracks when I speak up. Crap, this is so embarrassing.

"Good morning, class. My name is Miss Brandon. I'm going to be your new literature teacher for the rest of the school year."

A blond boy in the last row raises his hand. "How old are you? You don't look old enough for a teacher."

Another dude chuckles and throws a ball of crunched paper to the first guy. "Maybe they didn't have enough money to hire a real teacher."

I straighten my back and walk over to his desk, taking the paper ball from him. "You should safe up your physical energy for PE."

Everyone laughs, blond guy grins and leans back in his chair. "My energy level is pretty high, Miss….Brandon. So, how long have you been a teacher?"

I cross my arms in front of my chest and sit on the edge of my desk, trying to hold my balance on my eight inch heels. This is a tricky question. I know that lying is a bad thing. Still I don't want the kids to know that this is my first teaching position and I just got my diploma a month ago.

"Miss Brandon?" blond guy ask again while he plays self-absorbed with his chin long hair.

"A while," I tell him, starring down at the tips of my shoes. "Now, why don't you all tell me your names and a bit about yourself so I get to know you a little better?"

Again, it is blond guy who speaks up first. I learn that his name is Jasper Whitlock and that his family has its roots in Texas. His single father is in the military and doesn't have much time to raise a teenage boy. That's why he sent Jasper to St. Meyers.

I try to listen carefully to the stories of the students, attempting to memorize as many names as possible. Most of the children are here because their parents don't have enough time for them. A boarding school is the perfect place for people who are willing to invest money but not time and affection into their children's future.

There is a lump in my throat when a thin, red-haired girl named Bree tells me how much she misses her home. I remember how I felt the same when I was a student here myself. I remember the nights of crying into my pillow, wishing I could just go home. It was impossible. The only place I could go to was my uncle's house. I always felt like an intruder there. The thought of this makes me sad. I push it away and start to focus on the presence again. I write down some notes for this year's schedule.

"Romeo and Juliet?" a boy, I think is called Eric, frowns. "Why do we have to read old crap like that?"

"I didn't know you could read at all, Yorkie." Jasper teases the boy. "My little sister is seven and she reads more fluently than you."

"Fuck you, Whitlock. You're an ass just like your Dad. No wonder your Momma ran away with that other dude."

I don't get a chance to tell Eric to stop. I don't get a chance to stop Jasper either when he jumps over his table and pushes the other boy to the ground. There's instantly a crowd around the two of them that cheers them on.

Dear Christ, why does something like that have to happen during my first class? I yell, in an attempt to get the boys attention. But it doesn't have any effect. I'm just about to consider if I should try getting someone to help me, when the door to the class room is pulled open.

"What the hell is that noise?" a deep voice snaps in an angry staccato. "What is going on here?"

I spin around. My eyes meet a pair of cold brown ones. I almost faint right then and there. She still looks the same. She still has this preference for tight black clothing. Miss Swan still wears her reddish brown hair tight back into a low ponytail. Her mouth still has the same hard frown on it as she looks me over from head to toe.

She gives me another look full of anger before she turns to the class. "Everyone, back to your seats. The show is over. Yorkie and Whitlock, I'll see both of you in my office at three p.m. sharp. You'll be scrubbing toilet lids until your hands are bleeding."

I watch fascinated how the kids instantly obey her command without any hesitation. That's how I want to be. Only that I don't want to be like that. I can't be like that. It's not who I am.

"Miss Brandon, right?" Miss Swan mumbles, trying to keep her voice a bit less strict. "I'd like to have a minute with you – outside."

As soon as the door closes behind us, she starts yelling. "What the hell was that? You can't let them fight in class! Jeez, haven't they taught you anything at whatever College was stupid enough to take you?"

I don't manage to bring out a verbal response. Instead I stutter an apology. My eyes fill with tears.

"Don't you dare to start crying now." She commands. "Pull yourself together. My God, I can't believe I let the school board talk me into hiring you. It was a mistake. I knew it was a mistake."

I swallow hard and cough. "I'm sorry. I didn't know the boys were going to start a fight."

"Yorkie and Whitlock are like two dogs that like peeing on the same hydrant. You need to watch them, every fucking second. Are we clear about that, Mary Alice?"

Shivers run through my veins.

"_Are we clear about that, Mary Alice? Are we clear that you need to study harder? Don't disappoint me again. I don't like getting disappointed." _

Her voice, echoes in my head as I remember her harsh words to me as a student. In the pit of my stomach a wave of arousal starts to boil. I do my best to ignore it. I want to appear professional, not like a stupid school girl with a major crush on the meanest teacher of my school. That part of my life is over.

"I asked you a question, Miss Brandon." She repeats her question, reminding me that I haven't given her an answer yet. "Answer me."

My throat is too dry to speak. Instead, I end up having a coughing fit. Eventually I manage to get it under control again.

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll have an eye on the boys. No problem."

Her full mouth twitches. It's a beautiful mouth with a plump lower lip that looks as if it's made for breathless kisses. The thought makes my skin prickle with unsatisfied desire. I press my thighs together, barely able to hold back a moan from slipping over my tongue.

"Well," the coldhearted object of my hidden lust states in a sharp tone. "We shall see about that, Miss Brandon. We shall see. Now, go back inside and finish your class. Don't disappoint me, Mary Alice. It wouldn't end well for you."


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Hi everyone. Big thanks to those of you who took the time to leave me review loving on the second chapter. I love to read your thoughts on my little story.

Check out the lovely cover that my dear friend Leslie made for the fic. It turned out so amazing. I love it.

Also, I want to apologize for taking long to update. Real life aka my new job is kicking my butt but I promise to continue writing and try to manage getting new chapters out for you as soon as I can.

The chapter below is dedicated to Bellice Fan. Thanks for reading my stories.

_****3****_

_**Love is the answer, but while you are waiting for the answer, sex raises some pretty good questions**_

_**(Woody Allen)**_

My heartbeat doesn't return to its normal rythm for the rest of the class. I manage to pull some fake smiles in an attempt to appear as if everything is fine with me. When the bell rings, I grab my bag and head for the teacher's lounge.

There I sink down on a ratty couch in the corner and put my head between my knees. Dizziness makes me see some dark spots in front of me for a few moments.

Crap, that didn't went well. What the hell is Swan doing here? Didn't she move to Florida in the summer after I graduated?

I sigh when I feel the couch squeaking from someone sitting down next to me. An arm comes around my shoulder.

"I assume your first class didn't go well?" Angela's friendly voice asks me while she pets my arm to comfort me. "What happened?"

"I'm awful as a teacher." I tell her, rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Two boys started fighting in class."

Angela whistles through her teeth. "Let me guess, Whitlock was one of them? Boy is a natural born trouble maker."

I lean back against the cushions and sigh. "That doesn't exactly comfort me. I should be able to handle the children."

Angela takes my hand and gives it a light tug. "You'll learn that. Some of the kids that come here never had to obey any rules at home. They try to test our limits. It's normal."

I twist a curl of my hair that is falling into my eyes around my fingertip. "Maybe they are going to fire me."

Angela's mouth turns into a frown. "It's because Bella yelled at you, right? I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to hear it but my class room is across from yours. She didn't mean it like that."

The door to the teacher's lounge is pulled open and Marilyn Monroe's granddaughter walks in. Well, maybe not exactly. The blonde woman is tall and curvy though. Her hair cascades down her shoulders in thick curls that frame a beautiful heart-shaped face. I bet she didn't forget to blow-dry her hair last night. There is more make-up on her lips and eyes than I would consider appropriate for day time. Her clothing though, a grey turtleneck blouse and a long black skirt look more for a woman twice her age.

"Good Morning, Angela." Marilyn's clone greets her cheerfully. "Is that the new girl?"

I nod and hold out my hand to introduce myself to the wannabe beauty queen in front of me. Her name is Rosalie, not Marilyn. I hope I will be able to remember it.

Maybe it won't be necessary. If they fire me, it won't be necessary.

"You look pale." Rosalie states while she flips through a pile of folders that she brought with her. "Are you having that flue that goes around?"

Angela walks over to an ancient looking coffee machine. She starts it and pulls three mugs out of a cupboard.

"Ali had a little bit of a bad start. Your teacher pet started a little boxing match in her class."

Rosalie's red-colored mouth hurls into a grimace. "Whitlock should have been expelled after the fire incident last month. I don't know why Bella decides to give that boy one chance after the other."

Angela fills steaming coffee into the first cup. Then she asks me if I like mine with milk and sugar. I take the mug from her and sip carefully.

"Bella has a good heart." Angela states. "She knows the school is the best place for the boy to be."

Rosalie chuckles. "I didn't know Bella has a heart at all. Where exactly does she keep it? In a dust-covered box under her bed? That woman was bad enough as a teacher. Now, that she's our boss, it's ten times worse."

Angela hands the blonde woman a mug filled with black coffee. She shakes her head and sighs. "Don't be so hard on her. I wouldn't like being in her shoes."

Rosalie nips on her coffee. "You have an excuse for everyone. Ali, don't let that woman talk shit to you. Bella's like a dog that barks but doesn't bite."

I swallow a mouthful of sugary coffee. How many spoons of sugar has Angela put in there? "Miss Swan was really angry at me."

"No, she wasn't." Angela tells me. "She was just angry at the boys. Whitlock is a troublemaker. A while ago, he set fire to the gym building. Thank God, the thing didn't burn to the ground."

Rosalie nods in agreement. "The fire officer I talked to said it could have been some technic defect that caused the fire. But I'm sure it was Whitlock. The little idiot thinks the gym is a safe place to hide his smoking habit."

Angela tells Rosalie to drop the subject. It doesn't matter anymore because what's done is done. Whitlock's father donated a gracious amount of money to the school that will cover the costs of the repair fully.

I finish my drink and stand up from the couch. "I think I need to go back to the lion's den. Wish me luck."

Angela pets my shoulder. "Don't be scared. You can do this."

Rose clears her throat. "Don't let the little fuckers know that you are scared. They can smell fear and will take advantage of it."

My head nods a hesitant yes before I make my way down to the classrooms again. In front of the room where I'm supposed to be teaching my next class, leans Whitlock. Shouldn't he already be in class?

Then the most unexpected thing happens. He steps towards me and apologizes. His boyish face turns into a grimace. It's like he's actually in pain because of what happened.

"I'm sorry." Jasper states in a sad voice. But it's what he says next that leaves me speechless for a moment. "I'm sorry that you are in trouble with the Dragon Swan because of me."

"D-d-dragon Swan?" I stutter. Crap, did Bella yell so loud that the entire class heard her? How terribly embarrassing. My first day as a teacher has big chances of being my very last.

xxxx

That night back at the shitty apartment where I store my clothing and the little bit of furniture I own, I treat myself with a family-sized package of caramel candy. If I don't have someone to tell me what to eat or not to eat, I will mostly give into my sweet tooth.

After zapping through the TV channels for a couple of minutes without finding anything that holds my interest, I turn on my laptop. Jane gave it to me last Christmas, claiming me to be the last person in the world without one.

My next door neighbors make some weird noises while they fuck but I spontaneously decide to like them when I notice they don't lock their internet connection.

First I check my emails and reply a short message back to my aunt. Yes, I like the new job and Seattle. Say hi to uncle Carlisle and Edward. Then I hit sent. There is no point in telling my aunt that I'm lonely here or that my first day at work sucked all kinds of sucked. She wouldn't understand it. Anyway, after finishing the email to aunt Esme, I type the address SwanDungeondotcom into the browser and wait. For a few moments I simply enjoy clicking around on the different pictures of toys and St. Andrew crosses that appear on the screen in front of me.

The thought of being tight to a cross like that makes me tingle between my thighs. I love the feeling of being vulnerable. It's what helps me to fully let go and reach climaxes that make me quiver with the intensity of a mild earthquake.

There's a thing. When you know you can't have something, it makes you want this special thing even more. Maybe it's because I had such a frustrating day at the school today. But I know that a spanking would make me feel better. A nice, hard, spanking until my backside is prickling and my mind is cleared of all the useless thoughts I'm filling it with. It would have been way easier for me to handle a spanking from Bella instead of just standing there and taking her harsh words. That woman hates me. I don't understand why and it's driving me nuts. So, she was against hiring me as a teacher? Why for god's sake? It's probably because she really thinks me to be stupid.

I groan in frustration and click a button at the top of the Dungeon's website. It's the one that opens a chat. Chatrooms are not my cup of tea and I'm about to close the window again when a name catches my attention. DragonDomme is her name and when she types a short hi to me, I return her greeting.

"You're new." DragonDomme types. "I've never seen you here before."

"Yes," I reply. Then, I write. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I'm not good at this chat thing."

For about two minutes DragonDomme doesn't respond. Great, I really suck at socializing with people, even it's just online.

Then a new message pops up on my screen. "It's okay to be nervous. Is this your first contact on a BDSM site?"

I tell her yes and when I answer her next question about whether I have experience as a Sub with another yes, DragonDomme seems happy about that. She claims that there are too many people who are just being curious to click into the chat. For a few minutes both of us are silent. I stare at the blinking curser on my laptop screen and wait. Finally, she writes something again.

"Are you still there?"

"Yep," I reply quickly. I'm here. I'm sorry that I'm not very talkative. Had an awful day at work."

DragonDomme responds with a short. "Same here,"

"I'm sorry about that." I tell her. "Is your boss an asshole too?"

"It's more like I'm the asshole." DragonDomme confesses in her next message. "But let's not talk about jobs now."

I nod my head and type. "Good idea." in the reply to my chat partner. "There are nicer topics to talk about. So, do you have a Sub?"

Again, DragonDomme makes me wait a painfully long four minutes until she responds to me. Maybe she's the kind of person who likes making others wait for her. Still, a smile twitches over my lips when DragonDomme lets me know, she doesn't have a current Sub to serve her.

"If I had." She types. "I'd be busy turning her backside pink with a flogger right now instead of being on my laptop."

Her words make me throb between my thighs. Automatically, I lower my hand to let it glide underneath the waistband of my sweats. This is crazy. I am crazy for doing this. With the fingers of my right hand busy rubbing my clit, I type with my left hand. "I wish I'd someone here to spank me. What kind of floggers do you use?"

"Depends," she tells me. "Fuck, you're making me horny when we talk about this. Tell me, your name, little Sub."

My name? Crap, I can't tell a stranger my real name. Isn't that one of the first things you learn about online safety? After a moment of panic, I type. "My name is Mary," into my laptop."

"Take your hand from your pussy, Mary." DragonDomme writes. "I know you're playing around on yourself now. Am I right?"

Instantly, I drop my hand. When I'm just about to fumble for a Kleenex to wipe my slick fingers clean, DragonDomme types a new message. "Lick your fingers and tell me how it tastes. I bet you are sweet. Are you sweet, Mary?"

I groan, sucking my glistening fingertips between my lips. The taste is strange, tangy and yet with a faint hint of sweetness in it. Doing this makes me feel so dirty. My hands are shaking slightly when I respond her question with. "Yes, Ma'am, so sweet. Would you like to taste for yourself?"


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thank you for the lovely reviews you've given me for the last chapter. It always makes my day to find some nice words in my inbox. Also, big thanks to those of you who faved and put the story on alert. Means so much, to know so many people have decided to give my little fic here a chance.

The chapter below is dedicated to my reader _**sgblair**_

****4****

Bella's POV

_**We live in our fantasies and endure our realities**_

_**(Robert Anton Wilson)**_

I lean back against the cold leather of my chair and open the cupboard under the desk where I store my bullet vibe in an innocent looking box. It's completely inappropriate to keep sex toys in your office. I can't help myself though. When I'm stressed there is nothing as relaxing as some self-pleasuring time.

Switching the setting of the vibe to a slow buzzing, I rub it lightly over my moist slit. Fuck, yes this is good.

I look at the computer screen in front of me and smile at the words the unknown Sub has written to me. Someone obviously has a tendency to top from the button. There'll be nothing of that with me.

"If I'd like to lick your cunt, I wouldn't need your invitation." I type and hit send.

Her next reply makes my clit pulse against the toy on it. "As you wish, Ma'am." She writes. "Whatever you wish to do to me,"

I pinch my pierced left nipple through the fabric of my blouse and groan at the sensation it causes in me. Whatever I wish to do to her? Poor girl on the other side of this conversation has no idea what she's getting herself into.

"I'd like to have you shackled to the whipping bench in my basement." I write. Then I add. "My hand is already prickling when I think about giving your lily white ass a hard spanking."

The vibe on my now dripping wet pussy is getting louder as I turn the setting higher. My nipples are hard, pulsing with the painful need to be bitten and sucked by a Sub's mouth. I need to decide on taking a new one soon. The craving to have someone to command to my pleasure is too strong. It's been six fucking month since I took the collar off my last pet. Six months is definitely too long.

"Put your hands on your tits now." I demand in my next message. "Pinch your nipples."

"Fuck," is the short reply my order brings back in her response. "Oh please,"

"Good Subs don't curse." I tell her while I suppress a moan through my closed mouth. "If you'd be here with me now, you'd regret that."

For a couple of moments the curser on my computer screen blinks, letting me know little Mary is busy writing a new message to me. It's either that or she's massaging her clit and pussy. Damn it, I'd like to watch her. Should I ask her to turn her webcam on? No, that would push her limits too much. I push the toy I'm still holding in my left hand and let it glide inside myself. God, I'm soaked and only seconds away from climaxing good and strong.

"Cum for me, Mary." I order, barely able to continue typing. "Right fucking now,"

"Yes, yes, yes." The Sub writes. "Fuuuuck," Then she's offline. I pinch my nipple again while I thrust the toy hard and fast inside me. When I finally come, I drop the vibe and groan loudly. The release that spreads through me is incredibly satisfying. Yet, it only makes me hungrier for more.

After a short rest period I pull my underwear back up and kneel down to put the toy away. I'm going to clean it later. This is just another thing that annoys me about not having a Sub. You need to do stuff like toy cleaning yourself.

With longing eyes, I count the days on the calendar that is hanging on the wall. Four days until Friday. It's rare that I attend play parties at the dungeon. Most of the time, I prefer keeping in the background. Friday will be different though. I need to show my face around more. Finding a Sub through the website is a waste of time.

There are too many morons who click on it because they are just plain curious. I don't have the slightest interest in training someone who's inexperienced.

Mary, the online Subby is back on again. She thanks me for helping her to climax. What a polite little thing. I grin. Then I send her an invitation for the party on Friday. "Wear something red and sexy," I tell her before I switch off my computer.

Let's hope she's not ugly or a blonde. Those don't really appeal to me.

A knock on my door, brings me back to the presence. I straighten my back and call. "Come in,"

Angela sticks her head inside. "You're still here? It's so late."

I smile and roll my chair to the side, crossing one leg over the other. "I could say the same about you."

"I was working on correcting the essays I gave the class last week. It's easier for me to concentrate here than back home where Ben tries to distract me all the time."

She walks in and sits down at the edge of my table. Angela is one of the few people that don't get on my nerves. She's caring but not nosey. Miss Weber has a natural instinct of knowing what to ask and what not to.

"I had to ask the bank for more time again." I tell Angela. "Like another month is going to make any difference."

Angela reaches for my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze that is meant to be encouraging. "Don't give up. We can't give up, right?"

I nod my head, forcing another smile over my lips. "Angela, it's not that I don't want to save the school. Nobody knows better what this place means to me than you."

Angela takes the letter from the bank I hand her between her fingers. She holds it up, shaking her head as she reads through it. "Maybe we should contact the police and press charges against Caius."

I snort. "The fucker is tanning his pale skin on some Caribbean island now. If we contact the authorities, it won't help us one tiny bit." I state, gritting my teeth in frustration. "The only thing that could help us is money, lots of it."

Angela pushes her glasses higher on her nose. It's a nervous habit, she got in the way of doing since she was a student here herself. Isn't it funny how many of the former students decide to return back to St. Meyers? Most of us with the wish to bring change to this place where nothing has changed for almost a century. But it's this school and it's strict rules that have made me who I am today. It's my home in every sense of the word.

"You've been an ass to poor Ali today." Angela says. "That was unnecessary."

I roll my eyes. Brandon is too sensitive. She's too soft-hearted to be a teacher. That's why I didn't want to have her here.

"She lost control and let Whitlock almost beat the other moron to a pulp. That's inexcusable."

Angela's brown eyes become smaller behind the thick glasses. She has a tendency to fight for the weaker ones, always had, most likely always will have.

"Ali is going to be a good teacher. Whitlock is a difficult child. All the teachers have trouble keeping him in line."

"I know. But—"

"But you think it's necessary to be extra strict to the new girl? It was her first day for crying out loud. You intimidated her."

My mouth twitches. I have a tendency to intimidate people. Also, I have a weakness for huge fearful eyes. Mary Alice Brandon has the most magnificent eyes in the world. It's like they ask you a million questions at the very same time. Oh, sweet, innocent, unreachable Mary Alice…

"What are you thinking about?" Angela asks. "You are going to apologize to Ali tomorrow, won't you?"

I shook my head. "No way. Besides there isn't anything to apologize for. She needs to learn to keep her class in order."

Angela grabs me by my shoulder. "That's the point here, Bella. She needs to learn. Don't expect her to get everything right just from the beginning."

And this is exactly the reason why I don't like working with beginners. I chat a little longer with Angela and when I finally manage to make it to the club to check if things are going alright, the time on my watch shows me it's already past midnight.

Welcome to the forbidden dark side of my life. I wonder if there is any other person on earth that inherited a sex club from her father. It would be interesting to have someone share the same background with. The thing is that I never truly got to know the man who left this little jewel to his only child. Charles Swan was my father. But he never really got to being my Dad. Mom left him and his kinky world of ropes and whips before I was even old enough to walk.

She wanted to save me from his influence. But it's his blood that is running through my veins. Nothing can change that. I didn't only inherit the color of his hair and eyes. I also inherited the preference for controlling people.

In the office where I can observe the entire club with cameras, I peel out of the plain black costume, I wore at school. Instead I switch into a tight leather corset dress and a pair of fishnet stockings. Always black for me it is. The dark color suits my mood.

After brushing through my long brown tresses with my fingers, I put the lace mask on. "Perfect." I compliment myself as I take a last look into the mirror. Then I step outside into a long red painted corridor.

"Good evening, Madame, " Laurent, one of the dungeon Master's greets me respectfully. "It's a quiet night."

"Only a few people have time to play on weeknights." I state while I take a glass from the human table that is cowering in a corner. With the back of my hand, I smack the naked guy's ass. "This champagne better be cold or elsewise."

Laurent snorts, flashing his yellowish teeth at me. I can see that his eyes are red-rimmed again. Anger flames up inside me. He knows my opinion about using drugs before playtime. It's off limits. Many things one wants are off limits.

"So, how was the school day, Madame Headmistress?" Laurent whispers, leaning closer to me. I hate it when he asks about my day job. I hate myself even more for telling Laurent my secret in a moment of weakness.

"Like always," I respond. "Can we go through the papers quickly? I'd like to make sure that the new members get their invitations for Friday's play party on time."

Laurent nods. Like always I can't help myself but think he'd be better off as a Sub. The thing is that Laurent is strong. He needs someone even stronger to push him down and put him in his place. At first I had high hopes on my new Dungeon Master, James. I know he has preferences for both, men and women. Right now, it doesn't look though as if James has any interest whatsoever in Laurent. Time will tell.

"Here's the list, Madame." Laurent tells me, handing me a sheet of paper. "Most have applied for a one month membership. This woman though," he points at the name at the bottom of the page. "I think she must be rich. The 12 month's membership fee was paid with a limit-free Visa card."

I drop the paper. My hands quiver. In a hard voice I bark an order at Laurent to leave me alone. He obeys after quickly handing me the paper back. It takes all the self-discipline I have to make it back to my office.

Mary Alice Brandon. Why the hell is her name under those of my new club members? I gulp down the glass of champagne. Then I pour myself a glass of brandy from the crystal bottle on my desk. What the hell is happening here?

I fumble the folder with the new members applications out and flip through the pages until I'm at the letter M. Interesting, I think, as I notice that it's not Mary Alice who has filled the application but someone who calls herself Mistress Jane. As a good Domme she wanted to make sure her pet finds a safe place to play at. I still hate that woman instantly for touching what I can't touch.

An evil grin spreads over my face as I type a special invitation for sweet Miss Brandon into the computer in front of me. School girl outfit I type. Wear a plaid skirt and nothing underneath. I complete my instructions and send the email to the little Switch girl who does the print for our invitations.

Then I lean back and allow myself to drift into one of my most favorite fantasies. I imagine, Mary Alice being bend over my lap, her ass a beautiful crimson color as I make her count every slap of my hand against her small buttocks. I moan and feel myself getting wet for the second time tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Thanks for the nice reviews, you left me on the last chapter. It always makes my day to find some nice words about my stories popping up in my inbox. Please, keep them coming.

Today's update is dedicated to my reader **Villemo79**. I hope you'll enjoy.

****5****

_**Love is a better teacher than duty**_

_**(Albert Einstein)**_

"Not that bad, Brandon." I think when I turn around in front of the mirror. The light in the shop is just awful. It's too bright and makes my pale skin look sickish. Still the delicate fabric of the ruby-colored lace bra looks lovely. Red's definitely my color. I don't understand why Jane always preferred seeing me in blue or white.

With a look over my shoulder I try to see, whether the matching little nothing of a thong makes my ass look good. I've been told by several people now that my backside is one of my best assets. Maybe, an ass is always appealing to the people who have a preference of spanking said ass.

I sigh when I fish for the price-tag that's adjusted to the left side of the bra. It's ridiculous to charge that much money for so little fabric. Victoria's secret is that she's a bitch who lives on other women's money. While I change back into my own clothes, I try to decide whether I want to risk living on crackers and toast for the rest of the month. Using my credit card is off limit. It's for emergencies only.

The fact that I'm horny like a pubertal boy after the exciting incident I had with that unknown online Sub, definitely should count as an emergency.

She, well, if she's really a she that is. She is probably ugly and old. Or fat. But still, the fact that she managed to make me climax without even touching me. That's an art someone needs to learn. I miss the feeling of belonging to someone. When I first met Jane, I had high hopes she could be the one. But I was wrong. Some people are better off with being friends.

I grab the lingerie and avoid eye-contact with the curly-head who takes my money with a fake grin on her face. There is nothing more annoying than those arrogant women who work in shops. It's part of the reason why I hate shopping.

After treating myself to a vanilla latte at Starbucks I head back home to my apartment. I turn on the laptop and spend an entire hour waiting for DragonDomme to make an appearance. It's pathetic how hooked I am on somebody, I haven't even met in person yet.

I roll my eyes as I read through my emails. The instructions in the invitation I've received get me wondering. School girl outfit? There is nothing I hated more in my whole life than wearing the ugly plaid skirts and itchy jackets they forced us to dress in when I was a student. I walk over to the pile of boxes that are still standing perfectly untouched.

It doesn't take me long to find what I'm looking for. I hold the skirt up against my hips. The length is terrible. It's making me look even smaller than I already am. I have hobbit legs in this thing. Then I fold the skirt in the middle, so that it looks more like a mini skirt. Much better, I decide. For the first time in my life, I am grateful about Aunt Esme's annoying sewing lessons. I spend the rest of the evening turning my awful old school uniform into something sexy. There is no hope for the awful grey jacket whatsoever. So, instead, I decide to wear a simple white blouse with the skirt. I will tie it together just above my waist and make sure that there's a gracious view at my brand new lace bra that I'm going to wear underneath.

It's past one a.m. when I'm finally done with my work and climb under my blanket to catch a bit of sleep.

I'm still terribly tired when my alarm wakes me up a couple of hours later. I shower and get dressed at the speed of light before I make my way to the school. In my mind I try to prepare myself mentally for the upcoming class. I need to make sure that Whitlock doesn't start another fight with one of the other guys.

My hands are sweating when I enter the classroom. I wipe them on my shirt and clear my throat.

"Good Morning, class." I greet them. "Is anyone excited about starting Romeo and Juliet?"

The reaction is a mixture of deep sighing and some puking noises. The puking noises come from Eric's direction. I take a deep breath and step towards him.

"Are you feeling sick? Maybe I should send you to the nurse?"

The school nurse is on old hag. It's a different hag than the one who used to work here when I was a student. But the woman is still not a very friendly person I bet.

Eric coughs. "No, I'm fine, Miss Brandon."

I cross my arms in front of my chest. Damn it, why is it so cold here today? Isn't the thermostat working properly?

"Well, when you're fine, maybe you could start reading the prologue to the class. Page five in your book."

I walk back to my desk and sit down on its edge. Eric and the others open their books. There's some giggling. Crap, why do teenagers always find it necessary to giggle?

"We're waiting." I mumble, while I watch how Eric stares down at the book in front of him. "T-t-two house…househ-h-holds, b-b-both alike in d-d-digni-t-t-y."

The giggles of the class turn into laughter. Eric's face turns crimson. Crap. I didn't want to embarrass the boy like that.

"That's enough, Eric." I tell him. "The rest of you better stops laughing right now." I try to make my voice as hard as possible when I add. "I bet none of you would like to spend extra time with me in detention this afternoon."

A deep chuckle reaches my ear. Whitlock smirks at me when his eyes meet mine. "Is there anything you'd like to say, Jasper?"

The grin on his face widens. Casually, he lifts his hand to run it through the tousled mess of his curls on his head. I'm sure he'd get along just perfect with my cousin.

"Can't we read something else? Romeo and Juliet is some bullshit."

I stand up from the desk and walk to Jasper's table. He doesn't manage to hide the comics, he's been drawing under a pile of books before I see it. "Why do you think it's bullshit as you call it?"

He frowns. "Because Romeo was being a pussy." Jasper states. "He kills himself over a girl he met like a week ago. Who in his right mind does such a thing?"

I nod my head. "Well, maybe you are going to understand Romeo's decisions better once we're finished with the book."

I tell a blond boy with a horrible acne problem to continue reading the prologue. The rest of the class goes by in a flash. I'm glad the kids are trying to concentrate. There aren't any more unwanted interruptions.

There's a warm feeling of pride in me when I make my way to the teacher's lounge. I managed to keep them in line. Well, at least, I managed to not have anyone fight again during class. That's a good thing, right?

When I enter the room, Rosalie is sitting on a chair, chewing on the end of her pen while she continues to correct the pile of math tests on the table in front of her.

"Hi Rosalie," I say, waving my hand, before I turn my attention to the coffee machine. If I want to make it through this day without falling asleep some caffeine intake is inevitable. When I'm just about to stir some sugar into my drink, a sharp voice from behind makes me drop the coffee. Crap.

For a moment I just stare at Bella's face, most likely looking like a complete idiot.

"What are you waiting for?" she snarls. "Get something to clean this off before someone breaks a leg by slipping over the mess you made."

I don't think. I act. "Yes, Ma'am." I mumble, rushing to get something to wipe the floor. All the time, I'm kneeling on all fours, I can feel Bella's icy stare at my back. It's like she's enjoying the view at my backside. See, even evil Bella Swan can't keep her eyes from my ass.

"There's some coffee on your blouse." Bella states when I stand up again from the ground. "I think I have some stain remover in my office. Come with me."

I follow her, like a puppy who has found a new master into her office. My heart is in my mouth when I realize it has been forever since I was alone in one room with her. She has a tendency to turn me into a nervous mess. While Bella searches for the stain remover, I take a look at her desk. There's a picture of her younger self standing next to a mother who looks enough like her to be her mother. Right next to it, is a Polaroid of a dark-haired man with a moustache. Is that her father?

"Take off your blouse."

My ears hear her words but somehow my brain seems unable to understand her words. She didn't actually ask me to take off my clothes, did she?

"Take off your blouse, Mary Alice." Bella repeats, her voice sounding impatient now.

I see the stain remover in her hand and start to unbutton my blouse very slowly. God, why are my hands shaking so badly? This is so embarrassing.

"Are you feeling well, Mary Alice?"

"Yes," I manage to press out. "Please, stop calling me that name. I can't stand it."

"So, can't you." Bella whispers. "That's interesting to know."

I swallow awkwardly. "Miss Swan, are you going to fire me?"

"For dropping your coffee? I don't think so."

Bella waves her hand at me and I can feel the heat streaming into my cheeks as I hand her the blouse. A shudder runs down my spine. It's shitty cold in the office. My nipples morph into painfully hard nubs. I can only pray that Bella doesn't notice it.

"You must be cold." She states, walking over to the closet in the corner of the room. I have to suppress a groan when she wraps a soft cashmere jacket over my shoulders a moment later. Is she actually being nice to me? No, that can't be. Can it?

"Thank you, Ma'am." I tell her, rubbing my fingers over the silky fabric. "That wasn't necessary."

She clicks her tongue. "I decide what is or isn't necessary. Are we clear about that?"

I nod. "Yes, Ma'am," I whisper. "We are clear. So, you're not going to fire me?"

"I shouldn't have hired you in the first place." Bella admits. "Why did you want to teach here? Of all the schools in the country, it's this place you chose."

Bella sits down in the leather chair at her desk, not making an attempt to tell me to sit down as well. Her fingers close around the ruler lying on a book. The muscles in my pussy clench when she slaps the ruler against the innocent book for a couple of times. If only. No, I need to stop thinking like that before I get moist between my thighs.

I jump when I feel Bella's warm hand on my arm. "Is it necessary to repeat each question to you twice? I thought you learned something since you were a student."

I take a deep breathe. "I'm not stupid."

"I know that you're not stupid." Bella tells me. "But you're too sensitive, too dreamy and too soft-hearted for this job. Those kids are spoiled little brats. They need a strict hand."

I shake my head. "They need someone to care about them. Maybe that's why I came back here."

Bella hands me the blouse back and suggests that I should wear the jacket over it to cover up the stain. For a split second I think I can feel her fingers on my hip. But it's only for a moment.

"You're thin." She says in a disapproving voice. "Are you eating properly?"

"Sometimes I forget." I admit. "But I had chocolate last night."

Damn it, why does everything that comes out for my mouth sound so terribly stupid when Bella Swan is in the same room with me?

"Chocolate is not what I'd consider a proper meal. You're going to have lunch with me today in the school cafeteria."

"Ma'am that's not necessary." I whisper. God, there is no way in hell I will be able to eat in her presence.

"I already told you to leave it to me what's necessary or not, Mary Alice." Bella tells me before she turns her attention back to the wooden ruler on her desk. There's a smile on her face when she taps it against my backside. "There was some dust." She mumbles, before she tells me to go back to my next class. Tomorrow, I need to remember bringing an extra pair of panties to school with me.


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back my dear readers. Thanks to everyone who takes their time to read my little story here. It means so much to me to know that someone cares.

The chapter below is dedicated to **Akasha Hallows28. **I hope you'll enjoy.

_****6****_

_**I'm falling so hard for you, you would never understand.**_

_**(Kayla Jackson)**_

I don't taste the food in my mouth. Not when Bella's eyes stay on my lips the entire time. She makes me so ner vous. I wonder if she's aware of the effect her presence is having on me. The edge of her mouth twitches. It's like she wants to smile but is trying to hold it back.

"I'm finished." I tell her, reaching for the napkin to wipe the greasy rest of the tomato sauce from my lips. How anyone is able to ruin something as plain as a pasta dish is beyond me. Why can't the school hire someone who can actually cook?

"You barely touched your plate." Bella states in a disapproving voice. "Don't you like spaghetti?"

I take my glass and sip on my water. "I'm not a fan of the cafeteria food. It's still as bad as it used to be."

Bella pushes the cup with fruit salad over to me. "I'm sorry St. Meyer's doesn't over Haute Cuisine. Now, eat up the fruits. Vitamins are important."

I smile. I smile because for a moment Bella makes me feel like she actually cares about my well-being. Slowly, I chew on a tiny piece of pineapple before I swallow it.

My mood is ruined with the next sentence that comes out of Bella's mouth. "I spoke to your aunt this morning."

Why would Aunt Esme call the school to ask how I am doing? It's too late to play the role of the caring mother now. It's too late for a lot of things…

"She wants to send your cousin here."

I gasp. Can my life get any worse? I don't want to have Edward here. Fuck my life.

"You don't look happy about it." Bella mumbles. "Are you going to have a problem with remaining professional when you get to teach your cousin?"

I force my mouth to smile. It's nothing but a forced upward movement of my lower lip. She doesn't need to know how I truly feel about him coming here. Bella doesn't care about my feelings. Why would she?

"No problem, Ma'am." I whisper, before I continue to eat my fruit salad. "Did my aunt tell you anything else?"

Did she actually mention anything else apart from her precious son? Being jealous is a sign of weakness. I just can't help myself though. I've never been more than an intruder in the Cullen family.

"We didn't speak long." Bella tells me. "But she asked me how you like your new job. Don't you call her? You should do that."

Fuck you. I think. But what I do is murmur a quick excuse that I've been too busy with unpacking the last days. It's a lie. The only thing I have been busy with is daydreaming about DragonDomme. In my fantasies she always looks like Bella Swan.

I choke on the piece of melon in my mouth when Bella asks me about my relationship status.

"No," I cough. "I'm not dating anybody right now."

My answer seems to please her. Again, she does this almost smile that makes her brown eyes glow just beautifully. Her eyes are my undoing and she doesn't even know it.

"Good." Bella says, clicking her tongue. "You should concentrate on your job. A girlfriend would only distract you."

For a split second I don't understand why something seems wrong with her question. My private life is definitely not Bella's business. Then I realize that she's said girlfriend instead of boyfriend.

Heat streams into my cheeks. "How do you know?"

"I know a lot about you, Mary Alice." The brunette sitting across from me whispers. "More than you can imagine."

Bella's voice gets a sultry deep tone. It makes a tingling sensation run down my spine. Lust begins to pool from deep within me. God, the thought of having her command me in this voice…

"Miss Brandon?" someone asks me from behind. "Can I ask you something?"

I'm just about to tell Jasper yes, when Bella snaps at him. "She's having lunch. Are you too stupid to see that? What the hell is wrong with you selfish brats?"

"It's okay." I try to calm her down. "I was finished eating anyway. See you later, Miss Swan."

The expression on Bella's face as I follow Jasper out of the cafeteria gives the words, if looks could kill a whole new meaning.

"What do you want?" I ask Jasper, suddenly annoyed that he ruined my little naughty dream moment with the headmistress. One can always dream, right? Even if those dreams will never come true. Isn't it still nice to dream a little?

"I just wanted to save you from the Dragon." Jasper tells me with a sheepish grin. "You can thank me later. Have a nice day."

With that he walks off, whistling joyfully though his teeth.

What an idiot, I think, shaking my head. I don't need a protector, especially not that of some teenage boy. Save me from the Dragon? I'd rather have some certain DragonDomme pull me into her dungeon and have her way with me. If only. Well, a girl can still dream. Can't she?

xxxx

As soon as I get back to my apartment I drop my bag into a corner and turn on my laptop. There's a message on the machine, letting me know that my uncle has called me. I decide to wait until tomorrow until I'll call him back. After changing into a comfy pair of sweats and a t-shirt that's two sizes too big on me, I grab my precious laptop and wait. I wait like a puppy left outside a shop until my master returns. Or in my case, it's more like I'm waiting for my mistress to return. A wave of loneliness clasps around my heart. I don't like the feeling of not belonging to someone.

I can feel the beat of my heart speeding up as soon as DragonDomme's name appears on the laptop screen.

"Good evening, Mary." She types. "How's your day been?"

My fingers are trembling as I type my reply. "It started getting better when you came online."

Her response to that is a short, we shall see. Then DragonDomme asks me what I'm wearing. Like the idiot I am, it takes me a full two minutes to come up with describing some sexy outfit.

"If you'd be here with me now, I'd spank your ass for trying to foul me with such a stupid lie."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am." I type. "I don't run around in lingerie when I'm home alone."

It takes a couple of moments until DragonDomme responds to me again. "Undress,"

"Now?" I ask, regretting the stupid question the second after I hit the send button. Is it possible to have some tendency to online word vomit?

"Get out of your clothes now, Mary. I won't ask again."

I place the laptop on the floor and toss my clothes, first the first shirt, then the sweatpants aside. "Underwear too?" I type. "Or can I keep that on?"

"Everything." She tells me. "And because your questions are starting to get on my nerves. You won't get to come tonight."

Damn it. I unclasp my bra and throw it on the pile of clothing. A moment later my thong ends up on top of it.

"I'm naked." I let DragonDomme know in my next message. "How may I please you?"

"It's how may I please you, Ma'am." She snaps at me. "Describe your body to me."

I look down at myself. What I see is plain. I am plain. There is no true beauty on my body. I'm average. But that's not what DragonDomme wants to hear from me now, right?

"You are giving me the impression that you don't really want to play tonight, Mary."

"I'm sorry." I tell her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm bad at describing myself in a presentable light."

For an endless long five minutes DragonDomme remains silent. I hate that she always makes me wait. Patience is not one of my strength. Jane has teased me about that often enough.

"What do others like on you?"

"My ass." I respond. "Definitely."

"Nice," the unknown Domme at the other side of the conversation types. "I know a lot of nice things I could do to it."

My stomach muscles tense. I moan softly at the thought of having her hands cup my backside rough enough to leave fingerprints in the pale flesh.

"Has anyone ever fucked your ass?"

"No," I type. "Never," I confess while I nervously chew on the inside of my cheek.

"Hard limit?" DragonDomme asks me a moment later. I tell her no. Of course I have my share of things that are off limit for me. Anal play is not among them. It's just that I never found the person I wanted to try it with. Jane is not particularly fond of ass play and so the opportunity didn't present itself to me.

"Would you like to fuck my ass?" I ask DragonDomme. "Would you like that?"

"I would like for you to only speak when you're asked a direct question. Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Ma'am, we're clear."

I lean back against the cold wall behind me. A shiver runs down my spine. It has nothing to do with the temperature in the room.

"Your ass would already be red by now, if you were here." DragonDomme tells me. "It's obvious that you don't have someone to teach you some discipline. Tell me, what happened to your last Domme?"

"I moved. That's why we ended the relationship." I confess. "But we're still good friends."

"Good friends? What you need is not a friend. You need a Domme to keep your tempting little ass in line."

"Yes, Ma'am." I type, pressing my thighs together to relieve a bit of the throbbing tension between them. By now, I'm a quivering mess of unsatisfied desire. To know that I want to come so badly but won't be allowed a release is both, sweet torture and turn-on at the same time.

"I miss having a Sub to serve me." DragonDomme writes in her next message. "Especially in the last time,"

"Why?" I ask although I know that I'm not supposed to ask questions right now. My curiosity is one of my greatest weaknesses. It will get me in trouble one day.

"You ask many questions." she tells me. "Let's say, I get my leather riding crop. For every answer I give you to one of your questions, you get one stroke with the crop. Does that sound fair to you, Mary?"

"Yes, Ma'am, it sounds fair. I can handle everything you'll give me. My last Domme had a great liking for pain."

Again it takes a little eternity until DragonDomme's next message pops up on my laptop screen. "I miss having a Sub because it would distract me from thinking too much about someone I don't want to think about."

"Your ex?" I ask, almost able to feel the slapping of hard leather against my backside. By now, my pussy is dripping with slick arousal. I groan as I lower my hand to rub my slit very lightly. Damn it, I'm so fucking close already.

"No, she's not my ex," DragonDomme types. "It's complicated."

"She's taken?" I write in my next message. "I'm sorry about that, Ma'am."

"It's a little more complicated than that." she tells me. "I'm her boss."

I think about Bella and a wave of compassion spreads through me. "I understand. That must be very frustratrating to be so close to her and not be able to act on your desires."

The curser blinks and I force myself to stop rubbing my clit. If I keep on I'm going to climax. That would make me feel like I failed DragonDomme's order. It takes a full five minutes until DragonDomme writes. "You have no idea. Let's not talk about her anymore. Put your hand on your pussy now. Let me know how wet it has made you to talk to me."


	7. Chapter 7

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.

[A/N] Welcome to a new chapter of my little fic. Thanks to those of you, who have been so nice to leave me such awesome reviews on the last update. I always look forward to reading your thoughts on my writing.

I hope the Americans had some nice Thanksgiving holidays.

The chapter below is dedicated to my reader, **Librabelieber**. I hope you'll enjoy.

_****7****_

_**Bella**_

_**A person may be in love with someone until the end of time, but if that person doesn't tell their feelings of love, it will be just another person living a dream…a loss of true love**_

_**(unknown)**_

The inside of my Club still smells fresh and cleaned. There is a faint hint of orange blossom in the air. Maybe the people from the cleaning company used this oil stuff on the leather equipment again. It's hard to find someone who is willing to work in a place like this. Correction; it's difficult to find someone who is willing to work here but keep the things they see in the different rooms to themselves. Privacy is everything in this business. Some people would be royally fucked up, should their secret kinks ever be exposed to the public.

I check my reflection in a mirror and my mouth curls into a smile. Tonight is going to be exciting. It's either that or tonight will be forever marked as the greatest failure in my life. Quickly, I check the rest of the club. Everything needs to be in place. I make sure there are enough crystal vases filled with condoms, lube and gloves. This is part of the reason, why Swan Dungeon has become so popular. They know, that I won't allow any unsafe plays. If rumors spread that someone caught whatever kind of crappy SID in a club. That's usually the beginning of the end of the club.

At the other side of the room, a red-haired woman with a leather strap in her hand waves at me. Her hair is such a bright ginger color that it looks like a fire has broken out of her head. Next to her, dressed completely in black leather is James. He laughs as he pulls roughly on ginger's head.

My metal heels make clicking noises on the cleaned floor as I walk towards them.

"Mistress Isabella," James greets me, nodding his head. "May I introduce you to Madame V? She's my new Domme in training."

"Pleasure to meet you," I tell the woman, shaking a lace-gloved hand. "I hope you're going to have a wonderful night."

Then I turn to James. I don't like asking him for a favor, but tonight it's inevitable. All my energy will be focused on breaking the will of sweet Mary Alice Brandon. That's the reason why I won't have any time to deal with online Mary. As much as the thought of having two Subs, serving me at the same time appeals to me. Tonight is supposed to only be about me and Brandon.

My cunt reacts to thinking her name like the Pavlow's dog to the sound of the bell. I'm instantly wet, dripping with need, barely endurable. I exhale a soft moan.

"I invited a guest." I tell James. "She's a bit on the rebellious side, but I'm sure you can handle Mary just fine."

He flashes his teeth and pulls on the ponytail in his neck. "Nothing better than breaking someone in who likes to fight back,"

I force myself to make small talk for a couple of minutes with James and Fire V before I make my way back to my office. For a moment I consider masturbating again. It's so difficult to concentrate when I'm horny like this.

My hand is already between my thighs, when I force myself to stop. No, I mumble. My next orgasm is going to be from Brandon's delicate hands. Or better, her beautiful mouth. The thought of having her red tongue, lapping up my juices makes my inner muscles clench in anticipation.

Grabbing my phone, I silently curse myself. You're one fucked up bitch. I shake my head and dial Peter's number. It rings for about five times until a breathless Charlotte picks up.

"Mistress Isabella,"

I cough. I like the sound of her voice when she sounds exhausted like this. Charlotte was one of the best Sub's I ever had to serve me. Her elfin like features instantly reminded me of Alice. All my Subs have been dark-haired and dainty. All of them so much alike Alice and yet, none of them could live up to the fantasy.

Maybe, sometimes fantasy overpowers reality. When it comes to Ali Brandon, fantasy has been everything I've ever been allowed to have.

Until now…

"Mistress Isabella, how are you? Do you wish to speak to Master Peter?"

I don't feel the slightest hint of jealousy at the loving tone her voice gets when she mentions her husband's name. When two people that are just perfect for each other meet, you can't help but feel happy for them. Even if it means losing not only your current Sub but also your best Dungeon Master.

"No, I don't want to speak to Peter right now." I tell Charlotte. "You're going to give my best greetings to him later, will you?"

Charlotte responds with a quick, yes. She clears her throat, like she's nervous about whatever she's going to tell me next.

"We're going to have a baby."

"Wonderful," I congratulate. "I'm very happy for the two of you."

Charlotte starts chewing on something. I'm sure that now that she's pregnant, eating rules have been set aside. The humming noises she makes while she chews hint that she's not snacking on some fruit right now.

"Have you found yourself a new Sub?" Charlotte asks, now slurping loudly on a drink.

I tell her, no. "Not yet." I add after a moment of hesitation. Of course, she picks up on that.

"Is she someone, I know?" she asks, the curiosity making her voice vibrate a bit. I don't know why I mostly ended up with curious Subs. It must be because, like the delicate body type and the dark hair, it reminded me of Alice.

"No, it's not someone, you know." I state. "It's a bit complicated."

"Do you wish to talk about her?" Charlotte asks. I'm incredibly grateful for her offer. Apart from her, there is nobody, I could be open about with this. Too many would judge me. Hell, I've been judging myself over this for years now.

"It's her," I murmur, rubbing my knee nervously. "You know, _her_-her,"

"Her?" Charlotte repeats. "You mean, Alice, the student-_her_?"

I nod, taking a deep breathe. God, I'm so going to hell for my feelings. Students crushing on their teachers are a common thing. A teacher falling hard for a seventeen-year-old with huge brown eyes is not so common. It's forbidden and wrong. It's the reason why I'm irrevocably damned.

"Yes, it's her. She's coming to the Club tonight."

"Does she know, it's your Club?"

For a moment I forget that Charlotte is not my property anymore and snap at her. "Are you fucking stupid? Of course she doesn't know!"

"Don't yell at me. The baby doesn't like cursing." Charlotte says in a protective tone. She's the kind of person who is always protective about people she loves. Maybe that's the reason she can't think low of me, no matter what.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I'm just nervous."

Again, Charlotte slurps loudly. "I understand. Hey, this Alice is not your student anymore, right?"

"Do you think I would let her come to the Club, if she was? Crap, Charlotte."

Charlotte sighs deeply. "You still have it bad for her. I wonder why that is."

I reach for the bottle with the Brandy to take a sip straight from it. Calm warmth fills my inside as I swallow the bitter alcohol.

"That's easy to explain." I tell Charlotte. "She's the one I always wanted but was never allowed to have."

"You still feel guilty for how you feel about her."

"I don't have any feelings for Alice Brandon." I snap, knowing that I've lied better before in my life. The truth is that it's been her face that I've imagined upon every Sub's face, I ever had serving me in my life.

"If you say so, Mistress Isabella, if you say so." Then, she clears her throat again. "But if you had feelings for her," she says. "It would be okay. You know that, right? We can't choose for whom we fall for. I think, we are not supposed to."

"I have to check the Club again before we open. Tell, Peter I said hi. Goodnight, Charlotte."

I hang up, forcing myself to not throw my cell against the wall behind my desk. I hate that she knows me so well. That's what you get when your former Sub ends up as the only kind of best friend you have.

It's okay to have feelings for her? The hell it is okay.

I open the cupboard and take out a red silk ribbon. When I lift it up to my nose, I try to picture Alice's ebony curls being tied up with it. The silk material still holds a hint of her shampoo's smell in it. It's pathetic that I took this from her nightstand, just to have a reminder of her. A reminder of what could never be.

For the hundredth time, I pull up the folder in my laptop where I've stored the checklist of Mary Alice Brandon. It states that she likes role plays. Tonight, she's going to get a kind of role play, sweet Alice isn't expecting.

I groan as I picture her pale skin turning red under the hard hits of the ruler. How often have I imagined, ordering her to my office to punish her. To punish her for the way she makes me feel.

"I need to have you, Ali." I whisper. "Even if, it's only for this one time,"

My hands are shaking a bit when I adjust the black lace mask in front of my face. It's too bad there is no way to cover up my voice. I love the way Alice always jumps when I speak to her in a rough tone. She's been born to serve. It's something that is so deep within her, that she's probably not even aware of it.

I walk over to the hidden room behind my office. It looks like some kind of mini classroom. There's a black board with the words. "I shall not talk back to my Domme," written on it. At the left side of the room is a polished wooden bench with a rabbit fur flogger lying on top of it. There are some more toys, hidden securely in a plain box on the teacher's desk. I love the idea of decorating Alice's beautiful, rosy nipples with clamps. I close my eyes, feeling arousal flash through me, as I remember how the tips of her breasts hardened in my office. Tonight, I'm going to worship every inch of her perfect, little body.

"You're mine, sweet Alice." I whisper into the darkness of the room. "But at the same time, I'm yours as well. I've always been yours."

I light the candles and sit down at the edge of the desk. The instructions for Alice have been clear. She's not to speak to anyone in the Club and follow Laurent straight to my private rooms. I can't risk having her out in the Club, where someone might touch my innocent new pet.

I want her all to myself for tonight. Another gush of wetness coats my already soaked underwear. I pull it down, placing it neatly next to me on the table. Maybe, I'm going to stuff this thong into Brandon's mouth while I spank her ass. The idea makes my clit pulse. Good, I think I'm close to melting into a wet puddle of horniness.

A knock on the door, makes me look up. "Come in," I snap. "And keep your eyes down."

Alice walks in. A grey trench coat hiding the clothes she's wearing underneath.

"The coat needs to go." I order. "Right now,"

I smile when I notice the tremble in her hands. She's nervous. Her lower lip is already red from being chewed on. The moment, Alice drops the ugly coat, all I want to do is screw foreplay and simply bury my face in her cunt until she screams in pleasure.

"Turn around," I tell her. "Lift the skirt up."

I click my tongue when I see the ruby-colored thong under the plaid skirt. In my memory, the skirts of St. Meyer's uniform weren't as short, were they?

My hand slaps against her right buttock. "What did we tell you about wearing underwear?"

It takes a moment until Alice brings up the courage to speak up. She stutters. "I'm s-s-s-sorry, Ma'am." God, it's turning me on how nervous she is. I want to make her stutter a lot. I want to leave her speechless. Yet at the same time, I want nothing more than have her address me as, my Mistress, in a soft voice. Fuck me. This woman is going to be the death of me.

"Kneel, Mary Alice," I command. She hesitates. Maybe it's because she's recognized my voice now. If she runs now, I'm not going to hold her back. I can't hold her back, because she's not really mine. Not yet. "Kneel," I snarl. "I won't ask again.

Her eyes stay on mine. They are full of questions. I'm not ready to answer them. First, I need to see her on her knees in front of me. Finally, her knees bend and she drops down into a perfect posture. She's made for this. I smile.

"Eyes on the ground, Mary Alice," I tell her. "If you do as I tell you, tonight is going to be most satisfying for both of us."


	8. Chapter 8

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my dear readers. Thanks for the reviews you left me on the last update. I know I made you wait long for the lemon below. Let's hope it will live up to your expectations. Thank you for all your support. It means everything to me.

A very nice person nominated me in the fandom choice awards. I feel so honored. You can and go and vote for me, if you like to.

The chapter below is dedicated to my reader **Ctrogan** for being the 100th reviewer.

_****8****_

_**There's a huge difference between making love and having sex**_

_**(unknown)**_

Maybe I'm crazy now, but it doesn't matter. The sound of her voice drums in my ears. It vibrates through my whole body, from the roots of my hair down to the pulsing arousal between my thighs.

"Very nice, Mary Alice." The woman in front of me compliments me while her fingers brush lightly over my shoulder. "You look so good on your knees in front of me."

I want to raise my eyes. I want to look up at her face and see if it's truly her. Maybe my subconscious is playing some kind of evil trick on me. For a moment I even wonder if it was a mistake to drink the glass of wine I had earlier to calm my nerves. No, wine can't give you hallucinations. Not even the cheap one, right?

A shiver runs down my spine when warm breathe tickles my ear after a couple of seconds. "Now, what is going on in that little brain of yours right now?" the woman's voice purrs in a seductive tone.

She pulls roughly on my hair that I've tied up in probably silly looking pigtails. "Any questions before we begin?"

My mouth opens and I speak before she gives me permission to do so. "Miss Swan?"

Again, her hand tugs on my right pigtail. My scalp begins to prickle a bit. I raise my hand and try to re-adjust the red silk ribbon around my hair.

"Put those out." The black-dressed goddess in front of me barks. "I like it better when you wear your hair down."

She sighs and commands me to lift my head to look at her while she slowly removes the mask from her face. The moment her identity is uncovered I want to weep. I know that I'm most likely going to get fired. I also know that I'm just that close to experiencing my ultimate fantasy.

"It's you." I whisper. "I recognized your voice."

Her hand comes around my hair to pull hard on it again. "In this room, you only speak when I grant you permission to do so. Are we clear, Mary Alice?"

I nod silently. My pussy throbs. Fuck, she's so incredibly sexy when she speaks to me like that.

After a few moments warm lips press against my forehead. "I bet you have many questions. Don't you?"

My head nods eagerly.

"They shall be answered." Bella promises, running her thumbs down to my cleavage. "Now, tell me. Do you still want to play, Mary Alice?" Her voice is thick with lust now. She wants this badly, maybe as much as I need this. "You may answer."

"Yes," I almost moan. "Yes, I want to play very much, Miss Swan."

Her thumbs brush lightly over my nipples. They harden instantly under her caresses. "You are to refer to me as Mistress Isabella for tonight. Now get up and turn around, so that I can take a proper look at you."

I rise up again and do as I've been ordered. Bella walks around me. Now and then, her fingers touch my skin on innocent places. I jump.

"Did I tell you to turn your school uniform into a hooker outfit?"

"No," I answer, my voice shaking nervously. "I'm sorry if it displeases you."

She clicks her tongue in disapproval. "What displeases me is that you seem to have problems with obeying orders. Do you know what happens with naughty Subs who don't do as they've been told to?"

My voice is quivering when I speak up again. "They get punished."

"Yes, they get punished. Remove your underwear and walk over to the bench."

The thong I've been wearing is damp with slick arousal when I pull it down as fast as I can without losing my balance. When I'm leaning over the cold wood of the whipping bench, I wait. I wait for her to touch me. It seems to take forever until she's finally standing next to me.

"You've been a very naughty girl, Mary Alice." Bella's voice whispers into my ear. "I shall make you my naughty girl. Would you like that?"

Instead of letting me answer her question, Bella's flat hand smacks against my buttocks. She's not using as much force as Jane usually has. But somehow Bella seems to know how to bring both, pleasure and pain with every hit of her hand.

"Good Subs don't speak without permission." She groans before she slaps lightly against my outer lips from behind.

"Good Subs don't show up with underwear when they've been ordered to come here without it."

The spanking gets a bit rougher now. Bella's breathing has turned into a panting. "Now, look at that pretty little red ass here," her hand moves from my lower back to the crack of my ass. It takes a lot of will power to remain perfectly still.

"If I would fuck your ass with one of my toys," Bella asks. "Would you like that?"

The tip of her forefinger brushes over my nether entrance for a split second. Fuck. The thought of Bella Swan breaking in the last virginal orifice of my body makes me almost climax right then and there.

"If it pleases you, Mistress Isabella," I whimper, unable to suppress a moan when her fingers move from the tight ring of muscles to my dripping wet pussy.

"It would please me greatly, Mary Alice." She tells me, rubbing my inner lips tenderly. "But I think I shall play with your little cunt first. It's so wet. You're soaking my fingers. I love it."

Her thumb finds my clit and I whimper helplessly at the sensations that spread through my body. She's knows how to bring me close, but never close enough.

"You may come after I had my release." Bella orders strictly. "Show me your tits. I want to see them."

I manage to unbutton my blouse with one hand. Then I tug down the cups of my red bra to expose the pale flesh of my small breasts underneath them.

"Perfect."

Bella's mouth is hot around my nipple when she lowers it to my left breast. Her teeth clasp around the sensitive tip. Fuck, this feels good.

"Your body is made to be fucked. God, you're so fucking wet."

I can't help but rock my hips against the fingers that are rubbing against my swollen sex. She's going to make me come all over her hand.

"Enough," Bella tells me, pulling her fingers away from my throbbing pussy. "Look what a mess you've made on my fingers. Be a good girl and clean this up."

I've never been particularly fond of tasting my own juices. Quickly, I reach for a box with tissues that is standing on the desk.

A hard slap against my thighs makes me stop in my movement. "With your mouth, Mary Alice,"

There is a sick look of joy on Mistress Isabella's face when I hesitantly lift her long fingers to my lips.

"Now, that's a good girl. Do you always get so very wet?"

"Not always, Mistress Isabella." I hum around her digits. If she likes me to do this, I want to make it good. I want to please her with everything, she tells me to do.

"I'm always wet when I think of you, Mary Alice." Bella confesses, sitting down at the edge of the table. "I think of your pretty mouth between my legs and I'm instantly soaked."

She parts her legs, showing me her moist glistening pussy. Apart from a small stripe of dark hair, she's completely bare. I stare at her sex, feeling my mouth water at the thought of licking her here.

"Please," I whisper, barely able to keep myself from burying my face against her pussy. The musky scent of her arousal is driving me crazy. I want to lick her so badly.

"Please, what, Mary Alice?"

"Please, let me pleasure you with my mouth." I whisper. "I promise to make it good."

Bella groans. Her hands fist into my curls, as she pushes my face right against her slit.

She's so wet. I run my tongue from her clit to her entrance and back up again in fast circles.

"Faster," Bella commands. "Show me that you truly want this."

I speed up my movements, making my tongue flicker against her pulsing clit at the speed of light. God, the taste of her is divine. I love it.

"Reach for the box," Bella groans. "Take the glass dildo you'll find in it and push it inside me."

I rub the head of the cold toy against the inside of Bella's thigh. I love that she's wearing a pair of fishnet stockings tonight. This night with her is better than any fantasy I ever allowed myself to have.

"Do it now, Mary Alice." Bella orders, her voice raspy now. "Fuck me hard."

I obey and thrust the thick toy deep inside her. She's so wet that it glides in and out smoothly. For a few moments I watch fascinated how the glass dildo slides in and out her quivering pussy. It's one of the most beautiful things I've seen in my life.

"Keep your tongue on my clit."

Quickly, I lower my mouth to the little pearl above her entrance again. While I begin to lick her clit in a fast rhythm, I continue thrusting the toy simultaneously.

"Yes, just like this." Bella calls out, throwing her head back into her neck. "Your mouth is heaven. I knew it would be. I always knew it would be. Fuck me!"

My own clit pulses so strong now that it's beginning to be slightly painful. I want to make Bella come so badly.

"Harder," she whimpers. "Fuck me harder!" I thrust the dildo roughly into her dripping sex. She's one to tell me I'm wet. Bella Swan has the wettest pussy I've ever been allowed to put my mouth near. "Fuck, I'm coming." She calls out a few moments later. "Shit. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop."

I can feel my inner walls beginning to clench. I'm about to come myself and there is no way to stop it from happening. I'm drowning in her arousal. She's glorious in her lust.

My tongue moves over Bella's clit for a last time. It's the final straw to push her over the edge. Her pussy cramps around the toy, making it difficult to continue with the thrusting. I manage to keep going, knowing that doing so will only intensify her pleasure.

"Enough now," She commands grabbing me by my hair again. I get the impression that she loves touching it a great deal. Jane never cared much for hair pulling. She insists it's nothing but silly.

"Look at me, Mary Alice." Bella tells me, still a bit short of breathe. "You've pleased me greatly."

"Thank you, Mistress Isabella."

My knees hurt when I stand up from the ground. I rub them while I wait for Bella to tell me what to do next. There would be an inner calm inside me now, if I weren't on the edge of exploding into a forbidden climax any second. But no, not forbidden anymore. I managed to make her come. That means I'm allowed a release myself now, right? Oh please, Bella…

"Undress yourself fully." Bella commands. "Then, help me with my dress. The stockings and the heels will stay on."

I can't stop myself from running my tongue down the soft curve of her hips. She has a magnificent body. "You're very beautiful, Mistress Isabella."

"So are you. I always knew you were a beautiful woman. Just look at yourself."

She pushes me towards a door, leading me to a room that is tinted in warm red light. It takes a moment for me to visualize the bed standing in a corner.

"Lie down and spread your legs."

I do as she tells me. It earns me a rough pull on both of my nipples. "On your stomach,"

Her hands cup the cheeks of my ass to squeeze them firmly. "Your skin is most delicate. It tends to bruise easily. Am I right?"

I nod. "Yes, Mistress, but it's okay."

"A good Domme knows how to punish her Sub without leaving permanent marks." I have trouble to force my body not to jump when her fingertip brushes over one of my scars. Its color has faded into a pearly-white. If you don't pay attention to it, I might even forget it's even there.

"Please, don't touch it."

"I'd like to _touch_ the moron who gave that scar to you. Whoever she was, she wasn't worthy of your submission."

I shiver when Bella's soft lips touch the little dimple right above my ass. Her mouth glides up my spine in a row of wet kisses. "Nobody is to touch your body from now on." She whispers. "Nobody but me, Mary Alice. Are we clear about that?"

"Yes, Mistress Isabella, we're clear." I whimper, as her lips close around a very sensitive spot in my neck. Oh, the things she does to my body. Why would I want anyone else's touch, when I get to have hers?

"Get up on all fours. Keep your thighs open. Yes, like this. Now, look at this little cunt. It's dripping even more than before. Has licking my cunt turned you on?"

"Yes," I moan. "I love serving you with my mouth."

"And you shall do it again very soon." Bella promises. Her hands are everywhere at my body at the same time. Does she really only have two of them? I feel them on my hard nipples as she rubs them. I can feel them on my stomach. Then, between my thighs and finally, finally her fingers touch against my slick pussy lips.

"I want to taste you now. Stay still or I shall tie you up."

There are no words I can find to describe the feeling of Bella's velvety tongue against my clit. She hums against my swollen sex, exploring every crevice of my pussy with her mouth.

"From now on, I'm the only one who gets to lick your cunt."

"Yes, Mistress Isabella." I groan. "You, only you, I swear."

"Good girl," she whispers, focusing her attention on my entrance now. Her tongue flickers lower, teasing the skin around my entrance now. My eyes roll back in my head when her tongue thrusts inside me.

Then I feel her forefinger against my nether entrance. It's slick. She's probably coated it in my juices. Automatically, I tense. This is new. What if I'm bad at ass play? What if?

"No need to be fearful." Bella whispers, her voice barely audible. "You're going to love this." Her finger strokes gently over my tensed hole. "I love that your ass is untouched."

Her left arm comes around my hips. She begins to rub my clit eagerly. "I want you to be sore. The entire day tomorrow, I want you to be sore from me fucking you."

Two of her fingers glide inside my pussy. It quivers. That's the moment when I feel the finger that has been rubbing my nether entrance push against the tight ring of muscles. I scream, not caring whether the walls of the room we are in are soundproof. The sensations are overwhelming. For a couple of glorious seconds, I lose control over my body. It's nothing but, throbbing waves of spasms in a climax that seems to go on and on. The muscles of my ass pulse around her finger. The feeling is so intense that tears pour down my face.

"Good girl." Bella tells me, pulling me against her chest from behind. "Now look at you. You're a weeper. I love girls that cry when they come. It's fucking hot."

I try to take a deep breathe. But end up sniffing through my tear-choked nose.

"Here," Bella whispers. "Blow your nose."

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I can't help it. Sometimes when I come I just have to cry."

"No need to apologize for being sensitive."

I take the Kleenex she hands me and clean my nose. Now, that my body has been satisfied, my mind instantly begins to work better. I realize that I'm in bed with my boss. The same boss who has trouble covering up the fact that she very much hates me.

"You hate that I'm sensitive." I press out, trying to cover up my body with one of the blankets. "You hate the way I am."

"Mary Alice, stop it." She demands, grabbing her hand around my wrist as I try to stand up from the bed. "I don't hate you. What is this nonsense talking about?"

"Of course, you hate me." I sob. My emotions breaking through me like a river through a broken barrage. "You've always hated me."

"Ali," her voice is a lot softer now. I don't think I've ever heard her speak to me in a tone like this. I never heard her address me as Ali before too. My heart swells with love.

"Ali, look at me."

I turn around, blinking at Bella through my smeared mascara. Jane has told me that I look ugliest after I cried. It always makes my nose red and my eyes puffy.

"You need to believe me, that I never hated you. Never. Not even for a second."

Her lips brush against my cheek. "I was just so very angry at myself all the time."

"Did I make you angry?"

She shakes her head. "The only thing that makes me angry is the way you make me feel. Because…you're my weakness, Ali."

And that is when I know the two of us have some talking to do.


	9. Chapter 9

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my dear readers. Thanks to those of you who left me such great reviews on the last chapter. It means so much to me to read that you like what I'm doing with this fic.

The chapter below is dedicated to _Trueloveaddict-ally_. I hope you'll enjoy.

_****9****_

_**Change your thoughts and you change your world**_

_**(Norman Vincent Peale)**_

Her hand is warm, much unlike the lotion that she applies generously on my backside. The smell is lovely. It reminds me a bit of lavender.

"Thanks," I mumble and my voice is barely loud enough for her to hear. I always have trouble to switch from play mode back into the reality. The fact that reality now includes my very naked boss aka Bella Swan makes things even more difficult.

Very lightly, a kiss is pressed upon my shoulder. "Thank you. I wanted to do this with you for a very long time."

"How did you know I'm into this?" I ask her, leaning up on my elbow. It feels alien-like to be here with her. She's lying next to me on the bed, her pierced nipples tempting my mouth to suck on them. Her body is beautiful. It's the body of a woman who knows what she wants.

Bella laughs. Her laughter is nothing like her personality. It's light. There is nothing hard or bitter about it.

Her hand cups my jaw. The grip is rough, yet her fingertips caress my cheekbone almost tenderly. She's sweet and hard at the very same time. It's very confusing. It's very arousing too. I suppress a moan by pressing my lips together.

"I knew you were a Sub before you even heard that word." Bella states calmly. "I knew it from the first moment I saw your eyes."

"But you've been so rude to me." I complain. The hold of her hand around my jaw tightens a bit.

"Speak respectfully or I shall make sure no lotion will help you to be able to sit down on your ass for days."

"I'm sorry, Mistress Isabella." I apologize. "I'm just confused. You are confusing me."

Her eyelashes flutter. A moment later, soft lips touch against mine. Her tongue is pushed into my mouth. She's greedy, impatient even. I realize this is the first time ever she's kissed me on the lips. My heart flutters like it's about to get a seizure.

"Do you really think I hate you?"

"Yes," I whisper. "I mean, no. I mean, I don't know. Like I said before, you are confusing me."

Bella sighs. She stands up from the bed and picks up her dress from the floor. "Help me," she orders, making me jump from my comfortable position. I zip her up and drop back on the edge of the bed. She remains standing. Maybe she can think better like this.

"Nobody at school can ever know." Bella tells me. Her hands grab my shoulders. "Do you understand?"

I nod. Is this what she's worried about? That I could tell anyone about what I like to do in the bedroom? That's private, for fucks sake.

"You and me," Bella's voice purrs into my ear as she leans over me. "We are the same. I know you had a submissive soul from the moment I laid eyes on you. But wanting you was off limits."

She kisses my mouth again. "I don't like when something I want is off limits."

"This is why you've been so cold to me all the time? It's only because you wanted to fuck me?"

Her hand pulls on my hair. The movement is so swift and unexpected that I cry out in pain.

"I told you to speak to me respectfully." She snaps. Maybe she's angry that I'm right. I smile and apologize to her. Bella commands me to get on my knees. Again, I obey her order without hesitation. This is how I like things to be. I'm good at doing what I've been told. It makes me feel safe. A feeling I painfully miss most of the time.

"You're wrong." Bella says in a soft tone. "Fucking you would never have been enough."

"How did you know that I'm a Sub?" I ask, shifting a bit on my knees to get into a less painful position. "Because I'm weak?"

"You're not weak."

I take a deep breathe. "You told me I'm weak."

"You're too soft-hearted to be a teacher. You want to please everyone. That's why you are not cut out for this job. You're a good Sub though. Good Subs need to be strong to allow themselves to be weak."

I shiver when her lips press firmly against a sensitive spot right under my earlobe. How does she know so well where I like to be touched? "Do you know how wrong it is for a teacher to fall for her student?"

"But I wanted you too," I confess. "So very much, I was a horny mess for most of my senior year."

"You wanted me too," Bella mumbles more to herself than for me to hear it. "Tell me what you've been imagining in that little naughty head of yours?"

My cheeks turn red. Heat begins to throb between my legs. The memory of those fantasies still manages to set me into a state of arousal.

"Did you dream about me coming to your room at night?"

I nod, swallowing nervously. "Yes, Mistress Isabella."

Bella's hands brush over my curly hair in a tender gesture. "I thought about doing that very often." She whispers. "I wanted to come and sit at your bed to watch you sleep."

For a moment I think of my cousin. How the little fucker used to sit at my bed one morning when I woke up, checking my heartbeat with uncle Carlisle's stethoscope. Edward is seriously the weirdest person I ever met.

"What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," I whisper. "I'm sorry. Can I sit back on the bed? This floor is so hard."

"I could make you kneel in front of me for hours if I liked you to. "

She takes my hand and helps me to stand up. "How long do we have this room to ourselves?"

I don't feel like having a bunch of people walk into me, while I'm pouring my soul out to a woman who's still a mystery to me. Bella Swan is not one, but a thousand secrets to be uncovered.

xxxx

My heartbeat doesn't return to normal. There is a warm tingling in the pit of my stomach that increases whenever I dare to raise my eyes a bit higher.

It's her club. I can't believe it's actually her club. More so, I can't believe that she's allowing me to follow her around. Everyone speaks to Bella in a respectful tone. No one talks to me. Maybe they're used to having Mistress Isabella bring random Subs to serve her at the Club. The feeling of jealously instantly fills my mind with bitterness. Bella thinks she's the one who's possessive. When in truth, it's me who doesn't like the thought of having another one submit to her will.

"Mistress Isabella?" I whisper. "Do you bring all your Subs here?"

"You're not my Sub." She responds. "Not yet," she adds in a much softer voice. "Let's go to my office. It's too crowded out here for my taste."

I shiver when her fingertips brush over my backside. She has allowed me to put my skirt back one, together with the blouse. I'm in need of a shower. Between my thighs I'm still moist and sticky.

"Ma'am?" A tall blond guy with a ponytail asks her. "That little Sub bitch you told me about. She didn't show up."

His eyes narrow when he looks at me, the tip of his tongue flashing over his pale lips. I don't manage to lower my head fast enough before he grins at me.

"I see you found yourself a new toy."

Bella's hand slaps against the back of his when he lifts his arm to touch me.

"Look, but never touch. Are we clear about that, Master James?"

James frowns. He seems frustrated somehow. I'm glad though that Bella made it clear, sharing is not on the menu tonight.

"Come with me, Mary Alice." Bella demands and she's sounding almost angry while she's pulling me with her.

"Sit," she barks, pointing to a plain wooden chair across from her glass desk. Oh all the things, I wish her to do to me on that desk…

"I'm sorry," I apologize. "Did I anger you?"

She gasps, taking a deep breath through her red-flushed lips before she responds. "His eyes were all over you. You invited him to fuck you with the way you looked at him. What the fuck, Mary Alice? You're mine."

Tears fill my eyes. I disappointed her. The pain nags on my heart. Again, I whisper a tear-choked, I'm sorry, Mistress.

Bella's still panting when she speaks up again. "Bend over the table,"

I jump from the chair and push a pile of books out the way. Then I lean over the table. The glass is cold, making my already hard nipples tighten painfully.

"You're going to count for me. Right, Mary Alice?"

"Yes, Mistress." I whisper, preparing myself mentally for the struck of her palm. "I'm sorry, I provoked that man."

"You'll be much sorrier, when we're done. Now, let's begin."

It's not her hand that hits my already sore backside. It's something flat and wooden. "One," I stutter, followed by a louder two and number three. Whatever instrument she's using for my punishment comes down a fourth and a fifth time. My skin's burning. Tears are pouring down my cheeks. It hurts. But it hurts me way more that I displeased her.

"I'm sorry." I sob, sniffing loudly. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay." Bella whispers. "You're forgiven, sweet girl." Her touch is light as a feather when she wipes the tears from my face. "Everything's forgiven. We shall start over new, right?"

I nod, my legs shaking when I try to stand up. Bella wraps her arm around my waist. She's speaking to me in a soft, warm voice. A bottle is opened behind my back. A moment later the lavender scent fills the air.

"Let me take care of you. How's your ass?"

"Sore,"

"I'll give you some of the lotion to take home with you later. I shouldn't have used the ruler on you after the spanking. It was probably too much."

The things that are too much for me are my feelings. I can handle everything that someone gives me physically. In all the time, I was with Jane I never once used my safewords. It's the emotional aspect of being with Bella that makes me feel insecure.

"You need this." Bella's voice is husky now. She applies a second coat of the lotion on the burning flesh of my ass. "You need the pain, just as much as you need the pleasure."

I nod, unable to respond. My arms go around her neck as I climb on her lap and lean my face against her shoulder. "Good girl," she whispers, kissing my hair softly.

"I was in love with you when I was still at school." I confess. "I had it really bad for you."

Bella's thumb glides tenderly over my lower lip. "Not as bad as I had it for you. Do you know how many sets of underwear I've ruined because just the sight of you in that goddam uniform made me so fucking wet?"

Her fingers move down my stomach. My clit throbs as her fingertips touch against it very lightly. "I want you so much." She whispers, slamming not one, but three of her fingers deep inside me. I whimper. "Please,"

"Please what, Mary Alice?"

I beg her to let me come while I rock my hips against her hand in an attempt to get her fingers even deeper. She curls them upwards, sending my body into a spiral of unknown lust. My pussy cramps around her fingers, again and again.

Slick wetness coats her hand when she holds it up again a few moments later. "You made a mess. Lick it clean like a good girl."

I obey, making sure to massage Bella's fingers with my tongue as I lick of the musky essence of my release.

"Kiss me,"

Her lips against mine are beyond divine. I love the way she takes control. With her, I can simply be myself. She's the one who acts, with me being the one to react to whatever she chooses to do to me.

"It's late." Bella states breathing heavily as she breaks the contact of our lips. "I'm going to call a taxi for you to bring you home."

She wants to pay for a taxi? No way. I can't accept her spending money on me. It would make me feel like a very cheap person.

"Thank you, but I can take the subway. It's no big deal."

Bella grabs my hair and pulls roughly. "You are taking a taxi, point. I know what shithole area you live in."

She kisses my mouth again, caressing my cheekbones with her thumb. "I'm going to email you a list with my rules." Her lips ghost over my temples. "Read them carefully. Then let me know if you'd still like to become my Sub."

Oh Bella, I think, my heart suddenly beating faster, oh Bella, I want to be everything for you; your sub, your lover and everything that holds your world together in between.


	10. Chapter 10

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome to a new chapter, my dear readers. Thanks to those who took the time to review the last update. I appreciate your support so much.

Merry Christmas to all of you! I hope you get to spend some time with the people you love most.

Today's chapter is dedicated to _hopelessromantic34_.

_****10****_

_**To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved**_

_**(George MacDonald)**_

_**Bella**_

The sun is brighter somehow. Yet it doesn't blend my eyes. I lean against the cold glass of the window in my office and smile. For the first time in the last month there is true peace inside me. It's all because of her.

Lifting the cup with black coffee to my lips to drink, I walk back to my desk and sit down.

My lips curl into another smile while I re-read my instructions for Alice for a second time. She's the kind of person who's good at obeying rules. It helps her to feel safe. There is nothing I want more for her than to feel safe when she's around me. The more she trusts me, the more I can push her. The more I push her, the greater her pleasure will be in the end. Oh, all the things I want to do to her make my cunt weep in impatient anticipation.

I need to make sure Alice understands that the rules I'm going to set up are for her own benefit. She needs to be physically as healthy as possible. Enough sleep during weeknights is essential. I don't plan on letting her get much sleep during the week ends. Also, I need to find a way to get her out of this rat hole she's living in. Why would any sane person voluntary move into such an awful area? Alice clearly needs someone to keep her from making stupid decisions.

Today is going to be a huge test for both of us. I never had one of my previous subs work for me. My life at school and my preference for domination need to be kept apart. With Alice, those two aspects of my life are melting together. I'm breaking my own rules for her. Maybe this isn't a good idea.

"Bella?" Angela's friendly voice interrupts me while I'm just about to type a paragraph about eating rules for Alice. I've watched her eat nothing but a granola bar during an entire day at school. She needs to learn how to cook and prepare some healthy meals for herself.

"Yes, Angie?" I ask, looking up at her. I'm so grateful that Angela hasn't quit her job here yet. She could probably make twice her salary if she'd switch to another boarding school.

"Mrs. Cullen is here to see you." She reminds me of my appointment with Alice's aunt. "Hey, did you get a facial or something?"

"What? Why?" I ask, reaching to touch my cheek with my fingertips.

"You seem different. It's like you're glowing." Angela states. "You seem happy somehow. Did you find a new investor for the school?"

I shake my head. "No, I haven't. Can't I be in a good mood for once without it being related to the school?"

I tell Angela to bring Mrs. Cullen in. Quickly, I close the folder with my instructions for Alice. There is no need to have her aunt know that I'm planning on punishing her niece physically in order to arouse her. That information would most likely give Esme Cullen a heart attack.

"Miss Swan, it's so nice to meet you again." Mrs. Cullen greets me cheerfully. Alice's aunt is a pretty woman who always reminds me of an old movie star. Her hair is a lovely copper color that frames her small face in thick waves. She's dressed in a cream-colored dress hugging her dainty body a bit too tightly around the midsection.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Cullen." I greet her politely. "It's been a long time."

She nods, exposing a row of perfectly shaped teeth between her coral tinted lips. "I was hoping to see my niece while I'm here."

I make my hand a fist underneath my table while I force my mouth to mimic a fake smile. "Mary Alice is in class right now. Haven't you called her to tell her that you were coming?"

The smile on Mrs. Cullen's face freezes. Her forehead wrinkles in frustration. "She doesn't return our calls. It's like she's angry at us somehow."

I nip on my coffee, offering Mrs. Cullen a cup for herself. It's hard to imagine that Alice could be angry at anybody. Her aunt and uncle are the only family she has left. Why this awkward behavior?

"Why do you think she's angry?" I ask, pulling up the envelope with Edward Cullen's application. Mrs. Cullen's son seems to be a good student. I wonder why she's decided to send him here in the middle of the school year.

"I don't know." Esme Cullen tells me with a dramatic sigh. "The girl is so difficult for me to read. I'm usually good with people."

You're obviously not good with Alice. "Maybe she's just been busy. Starting a new job is always challenging for a young woman."

Esme Cullen coughs awkwardly. "She's still angry at us for sending her to school here. It was only for her own good, right?"

I hate it when people ask for someone else's approval about their choices. Only weak people do that. Again, I have to force myself to grant Mrs. Cullen a polite smile. Smiles always manage to lull people in. It's another proof that most people are idiots.

A knock on my door makes me turn around. "Come in." I call. When I see Alice's head in the doorframe, my heartbeat speeds up.

"Aly!" her aunt calls out, jumping up from her chair. I watch how Alice stiffens in her arms when her aunt embraces her niece. She's clearly uncomfortable with this unexpected emotional outburst.

"Hi Aunt Esme," Alice finally manages to press out. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to register your cousin." Esme's mouth curls into another Hollywood glamour smile. "Eddie wants me to say hi to you."

Alice looks down at her shoes, awkwardly shifting back and forth on her six inch heels. "You're sending him here?" she asks, unable to mask the disapproval in her voice. "Great,"

I can't endure the way she's struggling. Is she worried about having her own cousin as a student? Is she pissed at her aunt for a reason I should know about?

As quickly as some basic rules of politeness allow it I manage to end the awkward conversation with Alice's aunt. I insist that I need to discuss something about the current schedule with Alice.

"I pick you up for dinner later, sweetie. Okay?" Esme asks her niece in a voice that doesn't leave any options for telling her no.

Again, she gives Alice an unreturned hug and walks out of my office.

For a moment my soon-to-be Sub stares after her aunt with those huge questioning eyes. If she starts crying now, I'm going to spank some sense into her oversensitive head.

"Sit down," I snap, throwing a pillow on the chair across my desk to make it more comfortable for her in case she's still sore.

"Did you know she was coming?"

"Did I give you permission to speak?" I respond to her question with one of my own instead of giving her a real answer. Of course, I knew that Esme Cullen was coming here today. That woman actually sent me three emails the last week.

"I'm sorry." Alice apologizes, lowering her gaze. "I'm just…I'm just…,"

"Upset is the word you are looking for, Mary Alice." I state, leaning back in my chair. "The question is why do you feel that way?"

"It doesn't matter." She mumbles. "Can we please not discuss my family? It's not my favorite topic."

I click my tongue. So, talking about her family is a weak spot? Why? I decide that for now, I shall not dig deeper into her soul. There'll be enough time for that later, once she's starting to open up to me more. Trust is something that doesn't come easy for most people. You need to earn it first.

"Fine, we don't have to talk about your family. How was the rest of your weekend?"

"I spend most of it sleeping or in the bath tub." Alice tells me. "I was pretty exhausted after Friday night."

I clear my throat. "This is because you don't take care of yourself properly. I bet you spent your nights watching some crap on TV and stuffing greasy take-out down your throat."

Alice's cheeks turn red. She's the only person over the age of twelve that still blushes. It's fucking adorable like everything about her. The muscles in my stomach flutter. Damn it, I'm not sweet enough for goddamn butterflies and stuff like that.

"Are you going to set up eating rules for me?" Alice asks me, nibbling on her lower lip. "My last Domme did that."

My fist slams down on the table with so much force, it hurts my hand. "I don't give a shit what your last Domme ordered you to do. You want to be with me now, right? So, the only rules you should be concerned about are mine."

I reach over the table and clasp both of Alice's hands in mine. "You do want to be my Sub, right?"

She nods her head eagerly. "More than anything, Mistress Isabella."

I stand up from my chair and walk around the table, where I lean over her from behind. My lips glide over her neck. She smells good, a bit like vanilla somehow.

"Bella," I whisper, licking the shell of her ear. "I'm Bella to you when we're not playing."

She moans into my mouth when I press a kiss against her lips a moment later. Fire spreads through my veins. It takes a lot of self-discipline to bring myself to pull back.

"Eyes on me, Mary Alice." I command, leaning back against my table. "I'm not going to be easy on you."

"I understand. May I ask a question?"

A chuckle leaves my throat. I think this is the first time she dared to ask a question directly. I hope it's going to be a good one. Again, I smile. It's like I always can't stop myself from smiling when she's near me.

"Did you have many Subs serve you?"

Sweet, little Alice has the same tendencies to being jealous like myself. "The past doesn't matter anymore." I tell her. "Those who came before you aren't of any more importance to me."

Alice's eyes get bigger when I command her to take off her underwear. When I run my fingertips through her moist folds a moment later, she whimpers softly. Such a greedy girl…

"I could make you come all over my fingers in less than a minute." I whisper, rubbing her clit while I simultaneously curl two fingers inside her upwards against her belly. "Would you like that?"

She nods, her breathing coming out hectically now. I can feel her inner muscles beginning to tremble slightly. "Your cunt is a greedy thing, isn't it?"

I pull my hand back. "No climax for you on weekdays." I tell her. "And don't try shitting me. I'll find out anyway."

"Why?" Alice asks with disappointment prominent in her sultry voice. I slap the inside of her thigh with two fast smacks. Instantly the pale skin reddens.

"Because I say so, that's why." I tell her, while I fumble my own underwear down to my ankles. I grab her around her neck, pulling her down on her knees in front of me. "Let's put your mouth to better use."

Alice groans when I press her face against my dripping wet core. At first, all I can feel are her soft lips against my outer labia. "Fuck me with your tongue." I order. Instantly she obeys. I suppress a loud moan. The sensations spreading through me are amazing. Alice's tongue is so warm and soft. She runs it along the hood of my clit, down to my entrance to thrust it deep inside me again and again.

"Good girl, make me come." I command, tightening the grip of my hands around her head. I want to keep her there forever. I want to have her mouth against my cunt for the rest of my life. Fuck, fuck, fuck…

Then, one of her fingertips glides lower, caressing the puckered hole of my nether entrance. My muscles tense up as a raw climax pulses through me. Just when it begins to slow down, Alice gently sucks on my clit, making me come a second time within seconds.

"Good girl," I whisper. "I love your mouth on my cunt. It's fucking amazing."

When she kneels down to lift up her panties from the floor I stop her. "No underwear for you on weekdays."

And I highly doubt that you're going to wear them much on weekends either, I think with a devilish grin on my face before I command her to go back to her next class.


	11. Chapter 11

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Welcome back, my dear readers. Thank you for taking the time to read and review my little fic here. It's a great project for me to work on. Thanks for your support. It means a lot.

Happy New Year to you! I hope all your wishes will come true.

Today's update is dedicated to all of you who have been with me and my stories during this year. Without your love for my writing, I wouldn't be here.

****11****

**High heels are pleasure with pain**

**(Christian Louboutin)**

She managed to charm the waiter into giving us the best table in the entire restaurant. There is a lovely little pond decorated with flowers standing next to it.

"Thank you," my aunt tells the grinning man again after he pulls out the chair for her. When he walks off with our order of drinks, wine for her, diet coke for me, the attention of Esme Cullen is all mine.

"This is a nice restaurant." I mumble, trying to say something that hopefully resembles acceptable small talk.

"You like Thai food, don't you, Aly?"

I bite my tongue to keep me from telling her that I hate spicy food. Spicy sex, hell yes! Bring it on. But my stomach is not made for eating stuff that sets my mouth on fire.

"It's fine," I lie, reaching for the menu to find something halfway eatable. "I think I'll have some chicken. What about you?"

"Your uncle and I are vegans now. It's supposed to be healthy to not eat meat."

The waiter returns with our drinks and sets them on the table. He takes our order and again, I find myself alone with my aunt. I try to fight the impulse to bite my fingernails.

"So, how are you liking your new job?" my aunt asks, sipping on her wine. "Isn't it strange to return to your old school as a teacher?"

I reach for my coke and lift the glass to my mouth. Slowly, I swallow a mouthful of liquid artificial sugar. Let's hope, diet coke won't be on the list of forbidden foods my Domme is going to set up. Thinking about Bella makes my insides flutter, like there are suddenly a million butterflies in it.

Unfortunately it doesn't go unnoticed. "You seem happy. That's great."

My head nods an enthusiastic, yes. "I really like working there." I like spending as much time with Bella as possible even more, I add in my head. My cheeks turn red. I feel warmer than just a minute ago. Bella Swan and the way thinking about her influences me are something else…

"Are you warm, sweetie? I think it's awfully cold in here." Aunt Esme pulls her cashmere jacket over her shoulders. She's a pretty lady. When I was a little girl, I always wanted to be like her when I grow up.

"I was just in thoughts." I whisper. Then, I clear my throat. "Why are you sending Edward to St. Meyers?"

A dramatic sigh leaves her mouth. "I was against it." She states. "But Edward can be very…persistent when he wants something."

I choke on the gulp of coke that is in my mouth. He wanted to come to St. Meyers? Who in their right mind wants to go to a boarding school? I hated being a student there. I felt so lonely and lost. Add my obsessive crush on Miss Swan and you have the most miserable girl that school has ever seen. God, Edward really is weird.

"It's all because of this girl, you know." Esme explains, taking another sip from her already half-empty glass of wine. "She's the niece of the Slovak Ambassador and is a feisty thing with strawberry-blonde hair. Tanya got Edward under her thumb."

I reach for my drink again. Why am I always so thirsty when I'm in an uncomfortable situation?

"Well, to make a long story short. Tanya's uncle sent her to St. Meyer to finish her senior year there. You should have seen how miserable Eddie was. Boy was heartbroken."

I lean back in my chair and cross my legs under the table. That's why she's sending him to St. Meyers? It's only because his girlfriend attends the school? I try my best to remember seeing a Tanya, but the memory stays blank. Maybe she's in Rosalie's class?

"I don't feel comfortable having my cousin as a student." I tell my aunt, unable to look her in the eyes. She's going to be disappointed now.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Esme encourages me in that annoying tone that doesn't allow any back talk. Under the table, I make a fist. My short fingernails cut into my palm. The slight physical pain helps to calm me. The next sentence that comes out of my aunt's coral-tinted mouth ruins it instantly. Fuck my life.

"I visited your parents' grave last week. The next time you come home we could go together."

My hand shakes so much that I drop the glass from the table when I reach for it. "No," I press out, my voice hardly hearable. "I don't want to go to their grave. What would it change? They're dead! Mom and Dad aren't coming back."

I grab my jacket and stand up from my chair. "You don't know how it's like to lose your family. Don't pretend you do and please, leave me alone for the rest of your stay here."

By the time I'm pushing the front door of the restaurant open tears are streaming down my cheeks. I hate my aunt. I hate that she ruined my day by mentioning my dead parents. There is no way in hell I'm going back to this awful cemetery ever again.

"Miss, are you alright?" a light voice asks me worriedly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

I blink. The mascara burns in my eyes. "I'm alright. Just ignore me."

I manage to make it outside to the parking lot. It's dark and I hate that I'm going to be forced to take a taxi back home now. Bella has insisted that I'm not allowed to use any public transportation after dark.

"Miss, are you sure, you're okay?" the woman asks again. I can't believe she's followed me outside. Why would anyone care about a random stranger who's having a hysterical crying fit?

Then, I notice the thick leather choker around her small neck. There's a silver letter "P" adjusted to it.

"Charlotte, let's go back inside." A tall blond man demands. "You don't have to feel responsible every time someone is crying."

He kneels down, bowing his upper body in an old-fashioned gesture. "I hope whatever is the cause of your sadness will pass by soon."

His lips press against the forehead of the woman. "Five minutes."

She nods and for a split second, I think I can hear her mouth the words. "Yes, master." It's been a long time since I met another Sub somewhere outside a BDSM club. It's like Charlotte is a confident soul.

"I'm really okay," I state. "Go back inside before your master gets angry with you."

"Peter understands." Charlotte says. "He knows I can't see when someone is upset. Is there anything I can do?"

I shake my head and force my mouth into a smile. Maybe she'll notice it's fake. But Charlotte doesn't say anything about it. Instead she sits down next to me on a bench near the parking lot of the restaurant.

"Hi," she whispers, taking my hand in hers. "My name is Charlotte Whitlock and you are?"

I reach for the tissues in my handbag. There are three different lip glosses inside it but nothing to clean my nose. Crap.

"Here," Charlotte whispers, handing me a tissue that smells faintly like lemon when I lift it to my nose.

"Thanks," I murmur. "You're very kind." I wipe my face, hoping that the eye make-up won't smear too much. "Your name is Whitlock? You're not related to a Jasper Whitlock, are you?"

Charlotte smiles and nods again. She's a pretty thing with raven black hair in a pixie cut. Her swollen looking feet are in heels that are at least eight inches high. Yes, it sucks to be a small woman who's always in need for a bit of extra height.

"Jasper's my husband's nephew. The boy is a handful. Are you one of his teachers? Jeez, you're young."

I clear my throat. "Alice Cullen, I swear I don't cry in front of my students. I only had a moment of weakness."

"We all do." Charlotte states. "Alice Cullen, hmm, I think I heard your name before. Just can't place you."

"I'm not that important." I state, crumbling the tissue in my hand. "Thanks for talking to me. It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise," Charlotte says, waving her hand after me when I walk off. While I fish for my cell, I try to sort my thoughts. By sorting my thoughts I mean trying my best to push the unwelcomed ones away.

Twenty minutes and thirty dollars later, I close the door to my apartment behind me. The place is cold and dark and loveless. I swallow hard to fight back another wave of tears.

I curl up on the mattress in the corner of the room. My phone starts ringing but I ignore it. It's probably my aunt and I don't want to speak to Esme right now. How dare she bring up my parents? She knows I can't endure it.

My cell makes my handbag vibrate. I fumble it out. Quickly, pressing the little green button when I see Bella's name flashing over the screen.

"Hi?"

"It's Hello, Mistress, how can I please you or at least hello, Bella." Bella snaps. "Why aren't you answering your phone?"

I wrap the blanket around my body and clear my throat. "I'm sorry. I was under the shower."

"You're the shittiest liar I've met in my life." She tells me. "Your aunt has called me. She said the two of you had some kind of fight."

Shit, shit, triple shit. Why did aunt Esme call Bella? I don't want Bella to get involved with my family. I care too much about Bella to have her involved.

"It's nothing."

"You can start preparing your pretty little backside for a very uncomfortable punishment." Bella states in a hard voice. "I hate being lied at."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." Bella tells me. "Did you at least finish your food before you left the restaurant?"

"I don't care too much for spicy food. Can I have a pop tart for dinner?"

"I can already see your ass turning crimson from a good spanking. You're breaking too many rules for my liking. I don't like that."

I walk over to the fridge and open it. There are some tomatoes and a cucumber inside it. "Is salad okay?"

"Don't you have any meat or fish? You need to eat more carbs too. You are skinny."

"I have some microwave popcorn here. Does that count as carbs?"

I can hear Bella sighing on the other end of the line. "I need to give you some basic lessons on a healthy diet. Read the email, I send you. There are some meal suggestions included with it."

"Yes, Ma'am, I will read it." I promise. "My aunt didn't mention anything about the…reason of our fight to you. Did she?"

For an awkward moment she's silent. "No," Bella says. "But if you'd like to talk to me about it, that would be fine. I like to know how you feel…always."

"Thanks for caring about my wellbeing." I tell her. "Also for calling and checking on me."

"No need to thank me." She states. "As my Sub, you're my responsibility. Did you at least take a taxi back home?"

I tell her yes and promise to make some grilled cheese sandwich to go with my salad. After I finish my meal, standing in front of the sink, I pull out my laptop.

"_Let me know should you have any questions to my rules. I kiss you between your beautiful little tits."_

I smile at the comment Bella has written on top of her email. She cares about me. Maybe she's not in love with me like I'm with her but she cares. Warmth fills my heart.

_The Sub's mental and physical health is of greatest value to the Domme. _The instructions begin._ The rules set up in this document are to ensure said health. Neglecting them will lead to a punishment the Domme will find adequate._

First thing that follows to this is a list with basic rules. I'm supposed to eat four healthy meals each day and drink at least eight ounces of water. There's a note insisting that I'm to get enough sleep during weeknights. Eight hours are too much in my opinion but I'm not going to question such a simple request from my Domme. Maybe her last Sub needed a lot of sleep?

I scroll down, reading through a list of instructions that deal with more safety instructions for me. I'm not allowed to attend Swan Dungeon without Bella's permission. Why would I go there now anyway? I think about the creepy Master whom I have to thank for the unpleasant punishment with the ruler. It's a good thing, Bella and I agree that sharing with others is a hard limit. She's the only one I want to sub for. I read through the list of Bella's preferred scenes. It's obvious that she has a thing for role plays. I'm fine with playing the naughty student for her as often as she wants to. Using toys is also not something I'm opposed to. Much unlike the practice she's mentioning at the end of the paragraph. I never was comfortable with Jane doing _that_ to me. Fisting is so…frightening somehow. I don't know how to feel about Bella liking it. Would I want to try that with her?

"You push all my limits. Don't you, Miss Swan?" I whisper, clicking the reply button on the email. I want to ask Bella if I'm allowed to not eat lunch with her at the school cafeteria. I would like it better if we didn't interact too much at work when others can see us. I've never been good at holding back my emotions. If someone there would notice how I feel about the hard-hearted headmistress, it could get awkward for both of us.

That's when I notice the email address written on top of the laptop screen. I rub my eyes and consider to pull out my glasses to check if I'm seeing correctly.

**DragonDomme's** name is still there when I open my eyes again. It can't be her, right? The two of them can't be the same person, can they?

"Miss Swan, you're still full of surprises it seems." I think, closing the lid of the laptop. That night is one of many I dream about serving Mistress Isabella.


	12. Chapter 12

[Disclaimer] Everything Twilight belongs to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer

[A/N] Happy New Year, everyone! I hope that 2014 will be an amazing year for all of you. I'm grateful that so many of you are reading my little fic here. It means a lot to me.

Today's update is dedicated to **Bellice Fan**. Thanks for all your support.

_****12****_

_**Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks**_

_**(Isaac Watts)**_

I'm already damp between my thighs. In my chest my thighs. My my heart flutters in greedy anticipation of the things that are lying in front of me. It's finally Friday night and I'm on my way to Bella's house.

After paying the taxi driver, I check my reflection for a last time in the mirror. I take a couple of deep breaths in order to set my mind into the upcoming scene. Tonight is important. I want to please Bella as good as possible.

I type the code she's given me into the door lock and step inside. The entire hallway is decorated with heavenly smelling tea lights. The sweet scent of rich vanilla fills my nose as I step out of the heels I've been wearing and follow the line of candles to a living room.

Bella is dressed in a tight black leather corset. I swallow a groan when I see that she's completely bare from the waist down. Next to her, lying on a white pillow is a flogger with suede and a second one with fluffy looking fur.

My pussy tightens at the view. The days without being allowed to climax have brought me to the edge. Just the thought of having Bella use these toys on me…

"Evening, Mary Alice." The tone of her voice is thick and husky. It sends shiver down my throat. Every drop of blood in my body begins to prickle in my veins.

"Good Evening, Mistress." I whisper. "How was your day?"

A smile flickers around the corner of her mouth. "It's starting to get better." She stands up. "On your knees,"

I drop to the ground, lowering my gaze to the cream-colored carpet. Bella walks around me and smacks my buttocks.

"No panties. What a naughty girl."

I want her to lower her fingers to my dripping sex. I bet she could make me come within a minute now. Oh please, let me come tonight, I pray silently in my head.

"Focus," Bella commands. "You're not here to dream. Follow me."

When I try to stand up, she hits my ass again. "Crawl for me, sweet little pet."

I'm not fond of crawling. I'm very much interested though in pleasing Bella. In a provoking gesture I push out my ass more than it would be necessary.

It's difficult to get a good impression on Bella's house from my position. There's a lot of dark wood and glass combined with soft cream colors. It's warm and cozy. She's put some effort into making this place a home. My stomach clenches.

Try to focus, Aly.

The room she leads me into doesn't fit in with the soft-colored rest of the house. Here it is dark and red and smells of leather and citrusy wood polish.

"Get up and undress,"

I unzip my dress and fold it into a neat pile next to me. Bella licks her lower lip. I shiver when she walks around me, grabbing my breasts from behind.

"You have the prettiest tits, little pet." She mumbles, pinching my nipples hard. The sensation sends a current impulse right to my painfully neglected pussy.

"Let's see if we can make them even prettier." Bella kisses my neck, licking a sensitive spot right beneath my hairline. "I've been looking forward to playing with you all week long."

I nod my head. "If it pleases you, Mistress Isabella."

"Oh it does, sweet pet. It definitely does."

She walks over to a cherry wood cupboard and pulls a set of silver-colored nipple chains out. I press my legs together. My clit is pulsing like crazy between my thighs. I'm going to leave a puddle of slick wetness on the floor here.

Bella punches my left nipple for a second time. Then she lowers her hot mouth and teases me by scraping her teeth over the hard tip.

"Fuck," I groan, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Did I say anything about being vocal?" Bella snaps, pinching my throbbing nipple another time. "If you're having trouble with that…let's see what we can do."

I hold my breath when she returns to the cupboard and fishes a black gag ball out.

"Open your mouth."

I do as she tells me and Bella pushes the ball into my mouth. For a moment I cough and panic. It's been a while since I've been gagged.

"You're okay?" Bella whispers, caressing my hair. "Nod,"

I lower my head and try my best to focus on breathing evenly through my nose. My eyes start to water.

"Here," she says softly. "Take the bell. If you need to safeword, you drop it. Do you understand?"

My head nods yes.

Bella kisses my temple. "Good girl. Now, walk over to the couch."

The leather of the couch is cold against my skin. I lie down on my back and close my eyes.

"Keep your eyes open for me."

I moan around the ball in my mouth when Bella adjusts the first nipple clamp on me. The pain stings through me but I keep still. She smiles at me. "Good girl," Then she repeats the same teasing process of licking and biting my nipple with my second breast.

"Lovely," Bella states, admiring her work with proud eyes. Gently she pulls on the chain. Fucking Heaven…

"I'm going to taste you now." She whispers, running her fingers down my lower abdomen. "Are you wet for me, sweet pet?"

Her tongue is perfection. It's warm and moist and knows how to stimulate every crevice of my sex so good. My muscles tighten. Shivers are running down my spine. I'm close, so goddamn close.

"Are you trying to drown me in your juices?" Bella whispers, slurping on my sex. "You are so fucking delicious."

My mouth hums, I can feel myself beginning to drool around the ball but there isn't much I can do about it. Please let me come. I want to beg her but I know I can't speak anything intelligible through the gag ball.

I can feel my legs beginning to shake. When Bella pushes two fingers inside me and curls them up, I'm lost. I panic because I don't want to come without her permission. I can't mess up during our first play weekend. Fuck…

"Come. Now." Bella growls against my pussy before she sends me over the edge with a quick flicker of her tongue over my clit.

Lightning flashes through me. I tremble and feel tears pouring down my cheeks as my climax rocks through me. I come and come for what feels like an eternity of pulsing and throbbing.

I drop the bell, not because I need to safeword but because my hand is shaking so much. The bell makes a loud buzzing sound when it drops to the wooden floor.

Instantly Bella unlocks the rubber-band around my head. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing," I stutter. "I'm sorry for dropping the ball."

Bella doesn't seem very convinced. She strokes my head very lightly while she tries to catch her breathe again. "Hold your breath," she whispers, opening the clasp of the left nipple clamp. The blood rushes back into the numb nipple and I moan.

"You really can't be still. Can you?"

Bella licks over my nipple. Her breathe is cold against the warm skin. I press my lips together to suffocate the noises in my throat. She takes off the second clasp and drops the chain to the ground.

"See you can be silent if you try hard enough."

She fishes a Kleenex from a box standing next to the couch. She wipes my mouth and jaw before she pulls me close to kiss me. Her tongue and lips taste like pussy juices. She licks the inside of my cheek and thrusts her tongue against mine. I love her kissing me so much.

"More?" Bella whispers, licking the edge of my mouth. "Do you want more?"

Always, I think, my heart pounding against my ribs. "If it pleases you,"

Bella smiles at me. "Part your legs and roll over to the side."

The moment she sinks down between my parted thighs and rocks her drenched sex against my pussy I almost climax again.

"I love how your body feels against mine." Bella moans, moving her hips forward against my pelvis bone. "I think about feeling your cunt against mine so much. You're always so fucking wet. I love it."

I throw back my head and enjoy how she uses my body to bring pleasure to both of us. Her hands grab my hips with so much force that she's going to leave permanent marks in my skin.

"Suck my nipples." She commands. I close my mouth around the pierced tip of her breast. The metal is warm. Her skin is even warmer. I hum and suck eagerly.

"Harder. Suck harder, Mary Alice."

Her sweaty body is slapping against mine. I can feel she's getting close. Her milky skin is flushed red. Her breathing is heavy now. I bite her nipple in my mouth and she screams. Her clit throbs against mine. I can't hold back. "Come with me," Bella moans, moving her hips at a fast paced speed. Coming like this, with her pussy quivering against mine, it's divine.

"My perfect little pet," she whispers breathlessly, pulling me tight against her chest. "You're so fucking beautiful when you come."

Bella kisses my hair and strokes it softly. "One could fall in love with you."

My heart explodes. It's too much emotion. I can't help but burst into tears like the sappy idiot I am.

"You cry too much."

"I'm sorry." I sob. "I'm trying to hold back."

Bella wipes the tears from my eyes. "I don't want you to hold back. I want to know how you feel and why."

She snuggles closer against me. It doesn't feel like mistress and sub. With Bella those lines are melting together into something new. New things scare me. Do I want to be her lover? Is she like this with all her subs?

"Your left temple pulses a bit when you're thinking about something. Did you know that?"

I shake my head. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to hold back my emotions but it's difficult."

Bella smacks my thigh, once and then a second time, much harder. "I told you I don't want you to hold back."

I take a deep breath and sniff. "I love you. I mean I really love you. Not like a Sub loves her Mistress."

Bella kisses my temple. "See, it's not that hard to tell me how you feel. Don't ever think I care less about you than you care about me. I've waited so long for you."

She runs her fingers through my hair and sighs deeply. "I never had a Sub tell me she loves me. With you everything is different."

Bella gets up and returns with a white silk robe that she wraps over my shoulder. "Come with me. I'll show you the rest of the house now. You're going to cook dinner for us later."

I follow her, admiring the way she walks around half-naked with so much confidence. She's a strong woman. I love her for everything she is that I can never be.

"This is your room," she states, pushing a closed door open. "You can decorate it however you wish to."

I step inside, followed by Bella who wraps her arms around me from behind. "Do you like it?"

The room is small but light with two huge windows letting in the rest of the afternoon sun. I walk over to the right one and press my forehead against the glass.

"You don't need to give me a room while I'm here. It's unnecessary."

"Leave it to me what's necessary." Bella states in a strict voice. "I rather have you here instead of in this shithole that you rented."

I hate that she's so right about the apartment. I'd hate it even more if she'd find out the reason behind me moving there.

"Thanks for the room," I whisper. "It's lovely."

"You are lovely." Bella whispers, kissing my neck. "I enjoy having you here a great deal."

She hugs me against her chest. "Stop holding back. You need to start trusting me if this is supposed to work. Trust is everything."


End file.
